Capitol Memory Files: Hunger Game 1506
by Eden Athol
Summary: Password: Happy Hunger Games, Pend..., Access Granted,Now Retrieving File-Hunger Game # 1506, Loading...
1. Chapter 1: Life before Life

The tall trees blocked out the dawning sun, as Eden found himself falling out of bed, again. He throws his blanket on top of his younger sister, and works his way out of the maze called his room. He makes his way

down the hallway known as his house he stops at a little table, the only thing on it is an ugly can, which is his father's urn. "One more year, and I'll buy you something more respectful then a little tin can," he says.

Eden is the oldest of his family of seventeen, and his mother has a weak immune system. Eden's home consists of one hallway with three rooms; the first is his mother's room, where his six sisters, all too young to

work, next is his room where his other ten baby brothers and he sleeps, and then the kitchen/storage place. Sadly he doesn't make much money with his District job, but spends seven extra hours cutting trees down

by himself.

He cuts wood illegally after work by himself and brings it to one of his friend's father's logging store for money. So after finding his boots he walks out the door of his little apartment and makes his way down the

stairs out the door. He finds his way around back to where they keep the axes, and picks the biggest one they have. Eden isn't a very tall boy, but has spent most of his life cutting wood since he was five. (even

though he wasn't supposed to) Which have made him broad shouldered, and stronger than any man in District 7. He then walks back out to the skyscrapers known as the trees.

After about a half an hour of walking he finds his normal set of work-friends; Allen a tall and strong man of nineteen who cuts off the branches, then there's Martin a little boy who tries and collects the sawdust, next

is John a average size man of twenty-five, who helps Eden with chomp down the trees, and finally there is Fall, Eden's best friend, Fall helps Eden hand it over to the Peacemakers. They spend from what's six o'clock

in the morning till eight pm cutting trees, after that all head home except Eden. He just takes some rope, and heads back to the woods to continue his work. After its eleven pm he starts to take all the tall trees, rope

them all together, and starts to pull them back into town. "Just you wait mother, I'll earn enough money for medicine for you, get us food for a week, and get enough money for Father's urn!"

is all he hears himself say. About half why through the trip he hears some branches crack, and quickly grabs for his axe. Since its illegal to be cutting wood and making a profit for yourself in District 7, he can't take

any chances with his family. "You big idiot, you keep doing stuff like that and even careers are gonna fear you!" says a voice. Eden laughs and lowers his oversized axe. "Why are you here to help? I only have ten

trees today anyway?"

"Ha! Only? You call carrying ten trees by yourself a little?!"

"Well you feed sixteen people other than yourself, and then talk. So came along with you, the one who stepped on the branch?"

"Oh, it's just Winter, she was bored, and thought of getting out of the house."

Behind Fall creeps out a little girl with dark brown hair, but quickly hides herself once more.

"Not again, why are all the children scared of me!" yells Eden.

"Because you look like you could kill a man and eat him with no problem!" counters Fall.

"So are you gonna stand there, or are you and your black cat there gonna watch me?"

"Well it'll take you till five am to get them to my dad's place if you're lucky, you're not a God you know."

"Do I have any other choice?"

So then Fall and Winter head back behind the tree pill being pulled, and push as hard as they could. By one o'clock they make it to Fall's home, and drop off the wood. Mr. Evergreen gives Eden 150 dollars, and tells

him to keep working hard. He then says goodbye to Fall with a punch on the arm, and fails at getting a high-five from Winter, and starts his way home. He gets home by about two seventeen, and sneaks into bed.

Finding none other than his little sister, curled up with both blankets from his and her bed, and soundly waiting for his return, but fell asleep while wait. So he picks her up as gently as he can, and puts her into her

own bed. He falls asleep in a matter of seconds, only to be woken up in a matter of hours by the Parem national anthem. The day he wanted to forget had finally come, the day of tribute, the day of death. He then

takes a half an hour to get up all his brothers, another hour for his sisters, but decides to let his mother sleep a little longer.

He dresses his siblings and brings them down to the soup kitchen. Then brings them to the town square to play and have fun on the day that they have yet to understand. Then makes his way to where all legible

contestants must sign up for the hunger games. Eden has always hated the games, but always had the thought to do it in the back of his head. He is required by law to sign up five times, to feed his family fifteen

more times, and for extra rations he usually signs up 5 extra times. But this year, he had an idea that would help his family even if he couldn't.

He decided to sign up as many times as he could, so even if he died, they'd have food. So he signed up until the clerk had threatened not to give him any of the food. Next on his agenda, is to take his siblings to

Fall's house for a bit so he can get his mother out of bed. Eden finds his friend trying to get his sister to go out and play, but instead Eden's siblings rush in. "Thanks for watching them for a bit Mr. Evergreen, I really

appreciate it. Mother has been so weak lately she hasn't been able to get out of bed, but after the money you gave me I can afford medicine and a new urn!" says Eden.

"Don't worry about it; you've helped keep this business running ever since your Father passed away. Without you, I'd probably be out of the business. I'm sorry though what happened to him, I really am. But I think

that if he was here today, he'd be the most proud of men to see his son be so mature and selfless with life." "I'm not saint, and you know that, just want to keep the income that my father gave, and more. Well I'll

be back." After his trip to the store, he finds his mother, still asleep. He soundly wakes her, gets her up and gives her the medicine, then goes down to the soup kitchen to get a nice warm bowl of soup. He arrives to

see his mother not only ready to go, but at all pale anymore. Shocked by this he gives her the soup, and observes as she finishes it within seconds. Overcome by joy of his mother having well health he gives her a

hug, and they make their way to the Evergreen's home, for the time of happiness is to end soon, and a sad truth is about to come.


	2. Chapter 2: Collection

The lines grew and grew as time seconds past as the tributes lined up. This year the peacemakers wanted the kids go by height in order to make us look official. All I can think to myself from this is "Make us look official for what? Who gonna die first?" As the lineup I can see some of my work crew make their way in. I can see them all smirk at the sight of me in a suit. I hate wearing this kind of stuff; it's just stupid and not needed for a living sacrifice. But I can't do anything about it now or ever. My thought is broken by the loud speakers going off with our Mayor's voice. What a pitiful man, the Mayor, he fat man, who just eats and sleeps. So we just stand there for about forty-five minutes while he slurs his words that are still filled with meshes of food.

Then wobbles his way back to his seat, where you find plates with pampered food waiting and warm. Then a tall man in a black suite came to the microphone, and started with a whole prepared speech "Hello and welcome to our 1506th Hunger Games! Now I know the rules have been changed quite a bit in the past, but times are returning, and life will be stricter with these kinds of things! But enough informality, but I've forgotten to introduce myself. I am John Picna, I will be not only your link to the capitol, but I will be the mentor of the honored tributes chosen tonight." The crowd gives what few claps it has to offer, and so the show moved on.

"First up, as it was, is the girls!" said Picna. After a few seconds of slips being jumbled up, we have a name. The name that was called, was Dani Morcro. Everyone doesn't really care for someone so mediocre, whose given everything she wants and doesn't starve ninety-nine percent of the time. She walks up the stairs, when suddenly, she takes a knife out of her pocket, and throws it at Pinca as she dashes away. The knife is not only caught, but what looked like instinct was countered to be thrown back. It landed right at her hamstring, and she feel to the ground hard. We all just stay in our line and watch her crawl away. The knife's blade in completely through her leg and the blood is just making a little stream as she crawls for dear life.

Within seconds the Peacemakers are walking casually to go get her. But then she stops crawling and just starts screaming, "I DON'T WANT TO DIE! PLEASE HELP ME! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU JUST STANDING THER!? DO YOU ENJOY SEEING HUMANS DIE SLOWLY!?" She then takes the knife and stabs herself right in her eye, and she struggles to get it in as far as possible. No one even dares to flinch, knowing that if they help, they'll be killed also. Though the surprise everyone had wasn't to this girl running away, but the Peacekeepers, still walking. By the time they finish taking their time walking, Dani is completely covered in blood to a point where she was just a bright red, and the air smelled of iron that the whole town square could smell.

She continued for about another sec or two until she just suddenly stopped. Everyone's eyes turn to get the last look at her, a girl that just now seems to be drowning in blood. The Peacekeepers, don't even flinch as they pick up her body, and slide it into the sewer, then take 5 minutes to mop, and then give the okay sign to continue. I can't help but think to myself, "What a lost cause that was." But now all you see is Pinca trying his best to apologize for the death of this child…I mean tribute…and that it was only on instinct. This man apparently won 6 years ago, and has been training himself to be a mentor ever since. He then asks as if we had a choice, to give it another go.

We do the routine again. Pinca pulls the name out, and stops for a dramatic pause. "Annnddd our lucky winner of today will be…………..Winter Evergreen!!!!!!" All eyes widen as everyone turns quickly to the most shy person they have ever met. I can see Fall almost ready to go out and run away with her. She slowly walks up, and to the stage, and looks like she's ready to cry from embarrassment. "Wow, what a brave young one you are, compared to the other tribute!" says Picna as he quickly returns to the microphone. "Now the boy's turn!" This one he must be excited for, because he stops for effect for before he picks the name and before he reads it. Knowing my luck with these kinds of things I won't get picked, and usually don't. He turns, clears his throat, adds his dramatic pause, and calls out Greg Hindshine.

The crowd turns to this random child to already find his back starting off running. Instantly he is shot with an arrow right into his ear, and the Peacekeepers yell, "IF ANY OF YOU FUCKERS RUNS AGAIN IM GONNA SHOOT YOU ALL DOWN!" So to try and help stop the stupid Peacekeeper from going on a rampage, I just raise my hand. Picna yells in an instant, "YOU! Get up here!"I start walking up, but stop for a brief second to look at my mother, who seems like she may as well die on the spot. My siblings instantly are yelling my name, and cheer me on as if I won the lottery. I continue up to the stage, and Pinca starts the ending ceremony, as quickly as possible, after a few minutes, of standing, canons go off, and Picna points to the carriage that comes up to the side of the stage. Everyone turns away and returns to their homes, as if they witness an execution. Well, the kind of did twice, but we all know what's to come of the games after all.

Within the carriage we find no words leave our mouths, just a stare from Picna every few seconds, and the sight of Winter trying to get into the corner as far as possible. After twenty minutes, of silence and stares, we arrive at a station. Inside it is completely empty with not a soul inside, just a hovercraft waiting to be boarded. Above the tunnel where we enter there is a sign that reads, "Happy Hunger Games!" which gives me a chuckle, as I am guided down to a room and told to relax for a little. I look around my room to find a shower, a huge bed, a couch, and a window for one of my walls. I spend most of the time just sleeping on the couch until I hear the door open to find my mother. I sit up, run to her, help guide her to the couch, and help her sit down. With a sigh of relief, she gets settled into her seat. Then turns to me, gives me a hug, and without letting go, starts to cry in loud weeps. With about half an hour pass, she finds the strength to stop, and ask me why I've done such a thing to myself. I turn to her and ask if she wants the truth. She answers yes and leans in to hear, and I say "I didn't want the Peacekeepers to hurt anyone."

An instant lie that'll make the memory sting even more to her, though it was not meant it's all I can see when she turns to face me. But before she can answer Pinca Runs in, tells my mother it's time to go, and pulls me away. She throws me a block of wood, and yells that it's my token. I am dragged for about five minutes till thrown into a room with Fall and Winter waiting.


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Change

I find the look on Fall's face to be almost funny by how series and mad he is. "What the hell are you thinking? HUH!?" he yells. "I just didn't want people to be killed by the Peacemakers…………and I kinda wanted to be in the games……" I reply.

"Well now not only do I have to watch my sister die, but my best friend! What aloud of luck that I have been given! But what of your family?! You forget about them or something?! They won't have anyone working for about three to five more years!"

"I've signed up enough times so that they'll get enough of a food income to live on till then."

"Fine, but just promise me this, that you'll at least not just laugh at Winters death, and that you'll help her out at least one time!"

"That's not a problem, we will be training together, and I won't let her out of my sights till the game, how's that?"

Fall just shakes his head, then turns to Winter, who just seems to be staring at the door. As he goes up to give her a hug, tears fall from her eyes down her cheeks as she tries to take in all that has happened in the last two hours. Fall lifts her head, and kisses her forehead, and hushes her to stop. "I have my good luck charm that mom gave me, it is yours now," Whispers Fall.

He pulls from his pocket a four-leaf clover laminated to preserve it. Winters face lights up at such a valued item that is being gifted to her. She takes a few seconds to get the courage to even pull it out of Fall's hands, and then decides to just stare at it quietly. Fall turns towards me and goes to o hug me, but instead punches me right in the face. "If you make her suffer, I'll make you suffer," snaps Fall. Then decide to help me up friendly, as if I just fell. Picna enters and pushes Fall out of the room, and then walks over to the bed and sits next to Winter. Who instinctively scoots about three feet away from him. "Well sadly there is a huge change in plans, your now sharing rooms. The other hovercrafts seem to be having problems so we need to pick up all from District 8 up to District 12."

Instantly the room is made into two, with the bed splitting in half, and what seems like a little waiting room, the rooms join to leave the door. Picna exits the door with the sign "Boy," on it. In an instant Winter is in her room and has locked the door. Picna pats me on the back, and walks out of the room. I find myself in what seems to be a smaller version of my room, but I do get the window again. I find myself falling asleep from just sitting on the couch laid against the new wall. I awake to a sudden jerk of the whole ship, and the block my Mother gave me falls out of my pocket onto the floor.

I go to pick it up, when I realize it has my name skillfully engraved on it. On the back of it is me and my Father, also skillfully inscribed into it. Memories all come back to me of my Father, and how I planned on buying an actual urn. Then I realize what a horrible deed I have done, leaving my family having them worry. I quickly go to put the token on my bed, and walk into what appears to be the wardrobe. I select a t-shirt with an old lumberjack axe on it, and pick what they call jeans. I stuff the token into my pocket, and look to see us pick up scrawny little kids, who look like they're already dead. Next thing I know I am banished into my room, and I just decide to watch the sky turn from a perfect shade of baby blue, into a dark orange with hints of purple.

When I am thrown out of my stare from another sudden jerk, and make my way back to the entrance. I find the male tribute, as an obvious career, he just walks in with a cocky look on his face. Following him is a young lady, looking well off for an average Joe, but she seems sad. Most of her head is covered by an old fashion bow tie on the top of her head around her chin. "She's going to be easy game," I think to myself, and sneak my way back to my room.

I decide that time for rest is near, and I take a half an hour nap, or I think it is, as I find An eerie presence enter my room. I snap awake to find Winter, coming up to my bed! She takes a note, and hands it to me, running away as if I'm going to rip her head off. I do my best to read the crumbled paper, and make out the words "Dinner Time!" I get up, and walk down to the hall. I met Picna in the hallway, and I ask how many Districts we've picked up, he tells me that District 11 and District 12 to be picked up. I enter a huge room to find Kids from my District up to District 10. I not pay any real attention to my competition, knowing we're to be trained altogether at the Capitol. The food there is vast, and I grab whatever I can see. Stuffing my plates with mashed potatoes, roasted pork, breads, steaks, all that you can think of was there, and I did my best to try it all.

The amazing taste seems to all mash together as I fill myself faster than our fat mayor ever could. No one even dares to look up, or even at either of anyone else. Not even me eating tons of food, sounding like a pack of wolves feasting on a calf. After an hour of feasting of me feasting, everyone loses their apatite from me, and retires to their rooms. I take a few apples with me, and head to my room. But stop in the mini waiting room, and knock on Winter's door. Knowing that she only ate a handful of berries provided at the beginning of our meal. I knock again to get not response. So I figure it's ok to walk in. As I enter I find that Winter is not only already for bed, but is already sleeping. She's curled up into a little ball underneath the covers, holding on to the clover given by Fall, as if for dear life. I put the apple on the dresser next to the bed, and make my way back to my room, and finish off eating the entire apples whole, core and all. But I save two extra apples for my midnight snack.

I know that I won't be eating like this ever again, so I might as well enjoy it. I fall asleep for about three hours, eat my apples, and drift back off to sleep. I awake with a "clunk!" as I try to get back to my feet after falling off the bed, yet again. "Damnit! Even when the bed is actually bigger than I am for once I still fall out of it!" But then realize we've just picked up the kids from District 11, and are making our way to District 12.


	4. Chapter 4: A new friend

Eden walks out the door, to find Winter in the middle of the same thing. With one glance Winter scurries out of the room. Eden give a sigh of disappointment, and makes his way to the loading dock to see his competition. As the doors open all that is visible is a giant statue of a girl and boy. First to walk on is a little girl, as small as Winter, but is the exact opposite. She runs up to every person in sight and gives a hug for a hello. "What fun she'll be to kill," says Eden sarcastically. The boy soon follows, looking like a career for the games. Being tall, muscular, and has a ashy tint in his skin this boy looked like an adult then a teenager. He walks on board not saying a word till he reaches about three feet in front of Eden. He stops and looks up and starts to point at the dark ceiling. Within 3 seconds, he pulls out a knife from his pocket and throws it. The guards jump for him, and Eden is ready to punch him in the face, but is stopped by a body landing in his arms. From the pocket of the body falls a four leaf clover, it was Winter. "Seems we have one too many crew mates," laughs the District 12 boy.

Eden examines the wound; the knife luckily went into her cafe muscle, but it was as deep as three inches. Eden gently lays down Winter, and slowly walks up to the boy with a friendly face. Eden puts his hand out as a token of thanks for a handshake. The boy goes to grab his hand, when Eden quick punches the boy in the testicles and quickly follows with his hand cupped and rammed into his neck. Then boy falls over from the amazing pain just given, and coughs up a little blood. Eden bends down to the boy's level and smiles, "Thanks you fucking asshole, she was from my district. If only her brother wasn't my best friend, because now you're out of luck. You are first on my hit list!" says Eden. Eden kicks him in the head to knock him out.

The guards motionless, as if seeing this coming, Eden gently picks up Winter and takes her to the infirmary. As he leaves the door the little girl from District 12 smiles devilishly and whispers, "Don't worry, I'll make sure fuck-face over there will be ready for the games in time for you." Eden gives a stone faced nod, and does his best to hurry to the infirmary without being too rough on Winter. Eden kicks the door open, and yells for the nurse. Instantly as if planned for this to happen, four nurses rush and go for Winter. Eden barks them away until he places Winter on the bed. He goes for a nearby chair and says, "You may now start with your jobs! Just remember I have to watch!" Ignoring Eden they go to work on Winter.

Her whole leg is covered in blood, and the knife seems to have been painted red forever. The nurses quickly apply varying ointments and then try to sow all the muscle back together. She is injected with what Eden assumes is some kind of painkiller and after an hour of cleaning up the blood, the nurses retire back into the other room. Eden takes his eyes off Winter to look at the red road he made while making his way here. He yells for a nurse, and asks if she'll be ok. He is told that she will be in good enough shape for in times for the games.

Eden frowns and curses at her till she leaves. Eden sighs and lets the silence take over for a second, when the boy from District 12 is rushed in by his mentor, a guard, and the little girl following. For some reason the little girl crying her eyes out to a point where she looks four years of age. Eden starts to laugh historically at the sight of her and his handy work, and the boy face has been covered in blood from a broken nose. The nurses walk back out to see this boy on the bed, and instantly 3 other nurses follow.

They hook the boy up to machines, putting wires, and tubes into him. All faces looking worried. When one of the nurses goes to ask the mentor what happen, he tell her he doesn't exactly know. The nurse bends down to the girls height, and asks what happen. Her reply is, "He……he…he got his ass kicked for throwing a knife at the girl! Waaaaaaaaaa!" the nurse backs up appalled at the information. The nurse yells, "False alarm, no death, just beaten, no need for tubes!" All the nurses make a sound of disappointment, and start to clean up the blood, feed him a few tablets, and pump some sort of liquid into his nose. The nurses again retire for what seems like the final time. The mentor walks out with a bottle of whisky in his hands.

Eden leans over to the little girl and whispers, "Why were you crying?" her reply was

"I was laughing so hard on how much you beat the shit out of him."

Eden lets out a loud laugh, and tells her to go find her room. Picna bursts into the room with tears running down his eyes screaming, "WINTER!!!!!! OH SWEET, INNOCENT WINTER!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF!?!?!?!?!" Eden lets out a loud sigh from the composure kept by his mentor, and explains what happened. "OH! So that's why she took so long in the bathroom before the welcome meal." Picna rushes into the room of nurses and slams the door behind, only this time his face was serious instead of the usual brainless happy idiot.

After a few seconds of silence, Eden remembers how the four leaf clover fell out of Winter's pocket, he rushes back to the hanger to get it. For some strange reason the blood wasn't cleaned in the hanger, and it took Eden several minutes to find it. He walks out of the dark hanger to fine that the four leaf clover cover has now made it look like the clover has went from green to red. Eden rushes to the infirmary to the sink, to clean this off as soon as possible. Once cleaned as best as possible, he places the clover within Winter's hands whiles she sleeps. Within a minute there is a banging noise from the hallway. The District 10 mentor is so drunk that he's having a bar fight with the wall.

Instantly following this Picna enters the room and rushes into the hallway very annoyed. Next to come is a louder bang and Picna asking Eden for help dragging him back to his room. Eden returns to find Winter has woken up, and is staring at the four leaf clover with tears. "So I guess you're happy he missed?" Winter becomes startled by Eden's voice and hides under the covers. Eden sits back down to the chair right next to Winter's bed, and waits for her to come back out. Slowly but surely Winter does come back out, making quick looks at Eden. From what seemed to be making sure he wasn't going to hurt her. After a long time of quick looks and hiding back into the covers, Winter takes her hand and puts it in Eden's face, waving it around as if asking for something. Eden laughs and slaps the hand back, saying "So I now can have high fives."


	5. Chapter 5: Greetings from new friends

Eden wakes up to what had seemed like a dream. Everything was a little blurry, but still able to be visualized. Eden walks over to his personal bathroom, to try and go to the bathroom. Instantly the hovercraft hits turbulence and shakes rapidly. "THIS SHIP JUST HATES ME!" yells Eden. After a few minutes of cleaning up the piss, Picna knocks three times and burst into Eden's room with a warm smile. "HEEEEEEEEEEELLLO EDEN!! READY FOR THE CAPITOL!!?!?!" Eden just gives a sigh from the stress of what has happened and what is to happen.

Picna puts out the clothes for Eden and rushes out the door. Eden slugs over to the bed to find an exact copy of Picna get up. "I aint wearin shit!" says Eden with a laugh, and makes his way to the wardrobe. He presses the button to start it, picks jean and a regular lumberjack t-shirt, and presses the dress button. After a second Eden is dressed in the clothes Picna put out for him. "Fuck!" yells Eden again.

A hole opens in Eden's floor and a voice comes from the ceiling, "Please all Tributes get dresses and jump in the hole. I repeat, all tributes get dressed and jump in the hole. Eden awkwardly stares at the hole, "But where will it take us?" Eden says to himself. He sits at the edge of it, as if preparing to go down a slide, when remembers Winter. He jumps up, and head for the door. But sadly its locked. Eden kicks the door down till it opens and makes his way to the infirmary.

"Fall will kill me if she dies before the games even start!" he walks in to the boy he beat up just getting up. Eden ignores him and follows the hallway until he finds his way to the dining room. He enters and is ambushed by five guards who tackle him down, and throw him down the hole. Darkness envelops it takes ten minutes for him to get to the end. Ending horizontally and right into a small narrow hallway, where he finds a small ring to stand on, he reads the quick memo sign posted up, and does as instructed by it. The Ring starts to lift him, and the ceil opens above him. Eden is overpowered by the bright lights from cameras, and is overwhelmed by the great screens and questions being roared at him.

Once regaining his sight, he looks to his left to find Winter with a little crutch. Eden sighs from disappointed, and asks if she is ok. She doesn't seem to hear him, and doesn't bother to respond. After a few minutes of checking out the competition, he can feel the pressure from the other tributes rise. All of the tributes from District 1 through 3 are obvious careers, and others just look intimidating. Only innocent ones are Winter, who is motionless, and Summer, the little girl from District 12. Summer is waving to the crowd, and is blowing kisses to the cameras. Everyone seems to be getting bored of watching cameras flashes going off, when suddenly the final tribute arrives, with a walking stick.

Everyone turns to see this young man in hopes to see what has happened to him. His nose doesn't require any bandages, but is still noticeably crooked, and his neck seems a little swollen, but all male tribute can tell that his testicles, are hurt, and sympathize with his pain. Randomly all the tributes hear a speaker go off and all seem startled, "Welcome to the 1506 Hunger Games! May the odds be in your favor this fine year! We have a lot of things to do in such a short time! These tributes shall be training for the next two weeks, as the gamemakers set up the finishing touches. So please enjoy this year! But not I would like to take your attention to our mentors, and give them a round of applause!" says the random voice.

All mentors rise already sitting in chairs, waiting for what is to come. Everyone starts to clap as each mentor goes up to take a bow. Most of the mentors looking built and strong willed, Picna looking like a stick compared to the rest, and District 9 through 12 being fat as ever. Once the applause is done, the horse drawn carts start to appear. Each matching with each according district, with District 1 outshining the rest as always with their diamond covered cart. Eden counts with the carts, and he eager awaits his to show up faster. He turns to see how Winter is and fines a colder face then any winter there has ever been.

When their cart arrives Picna stands and comes over to lead them, Eden picks up and carries Winter before she can walk four steps. This makes the cameras go wild, and Winters face becoming a cherry from it. She tries to hide her face into Eden's clothes until they reach the cart, where Picna opens the door and they let Winter climb in first. Once all are inside the cart begins to move, Eden stares back as he sees takes one last look at what's left of the competition to find a strange black haired boy staring back at him. For some reason Eden can't remember this boy, but knows his is familiar. Eden is tapped on the shoulder by Picna and he quickly turns towards his mentor. Picna points to Winter who is holding her hand out. "Good job," says Eden as he gives her a high five. "You really did well to keep a straight face" he adds. Picna makes a face at Eden, confused where this new friendship made its way.

But he is dismissed by the thought as all in the cart go in complete aw of the capitol. With what seems to be bright neon lights everywhere and fireworks going off, while give the words "May the odds be in your favor," or "Happy Hunger Games." Eden smirks at these welcoming to their deaths. After an hour of touring the capitol and seeing its life, Eden, Winter, and Picna are drooped off in to the garage of a huge stone tower. They are led by Picna as Eden lets Winter hang on to him while trying to walk. They enter an elevator which breaks down after two floors. Making them have to walk up stairs, This angers Picna, and he stomps off to the ground floor, after telling Eden to carry Winter to her room, and where they were. They enter into a huge living room, greeted by six people sitting on the couch. Four jump up and run to try and pinch Winters cheeks, but they are stopped by Eden.

Two go back to watching television on the couch, and the other two explain who they are. They are Winter's prep team, who plan on getting her ready for tomorrow. Eden tells them to wait until morning and he goes to put Winter to bed. Somehow she had fallen asleep on the way up. He walks back into the room to find his prep team run up to him to give him a hug. His prep team consists of two guys with high pitched voices, and skinny clothing. This makes Eden feel sick to his stomach, as to the thought of having to be with them if he lives through this.

After about half an hour of them talking to Eden, they are dismissed to bed by Eden's stylist. A yound woman, who looks more uptight then Picna does. "Hello I am Arabella, your stylist, and I hope we can be friends." Eden shakes her hand accordingly and nods in approval of this. He leads her to the door, as she is followed by Winters stylists, and Elderly Woman who has to use a walker to get around. After they leave Eden takes five minutes to figure out the remote to turn off the television, and sits down. He pulls out the wooden block he was given and remembers his father's last words before leaving. "Nothing is true, everything is permitted if you're willing to die for it, and don't leave life unhappy." These were words that Eden always remembered his father as someone you'd turn to for advice.

He knew his father was a wise man, but he never really understood anything. He puts it away and goes for most of the lights. Even though he is used to turning all lights off, he leaves a little lamp on for Picna, and heads to bed early. Even though the day is only half down, its already dark out, and the time change is playing tricks on him. He awakes to breakfast in bed, and followed by his prep team. They don't do much to him but tell him to shave. He hasn't really thought about ever shaving due to never having time. Once that is done, he given a robe and finds his team running out like school girls. Arabella enters the room, and closes the door behind her. She gives Eden a pine tree green leaf button up shirt and black pants to wear. For today is interview day.


	6. Chapter 6: Little Liar

Eden is led into another narrow hall, trying to get Winter to let him carry her. She keeps herself composed, and emotionless, as if trying to close all connections from her before, life. Behind them are the children from District 8 both trying to their best not to cry. Picna has already gone over what both of them should do. He plans Winter to be a quite little girl, who only really plans on one words answers, or act mute. But considering that's how she really is, it doesn't seem hard for her to do that. Eden was a tricky one to pick, so he was told by Picna. It came down to Eden picking between sarcastic prick, and be like a career, or show a face of anger, yet be nice. Eden chose to show a stone face, but really just be a nice he already was a all around nice person anyway.

Soon Winter jumps by the sound of her name being called, and raises her hand towards Eden. He gives her a smile, and gives her a high five for luck. Winter stumble's a little as she tries to walk with her one crutch to her spot. Eden can't help but laugh at what seems like a little toy being used for actual medical purposes. In a second they are being lifted up as the ceiling makes them seem to appear out of smoke. Eden picks up Winter without even asking, and places her into her chair. Then he walks over and sits down. When Claudius Templesmith III wearing his ancestor's blue jump suite, and asks them which one wants to go first. Eden makes a joke by saying, "Ladies first." Going along with this he did, a buzzer goes off and a clock behind the tributes heads starts to count down.

"So Winter, you were known as a quiet one back did you feel at the reaping?" Winter looks down and makes a smirk hidden in her hair. She then starts to do sign language, then, as if on cue, Claudius begins to translate. "So you were overcome by surprise, and miss your family very much." Winter nods her head. "Next is to ask would be, how is your family feeling right now? We know that your very close to your brother, and your father too. But what about your mother? How does she feel about this?" asks Claudius. Winter frowns and angrily starts to wave her hands all around, overwhelming Claudius. It takes Winter several times till Claudius understands it, then sighs is disappointed. "You don't want to talk about your brother, and your brother. With your mother she left at early birth. I am so sorry for bringing this up." Winter nods and stares out into the crowd, as if searching for someone. Eden Cuts in and tell Claudius to just skip over anymore questions and to move on to him, for Winter's sake. Winter then, seeing Eden's wink, lets out small tears. Making the whole crowd gasp by this action, and all feel bad for asking about her mother, shouting apologies for about thirty seconds.

"Moving on, Eden, you're the big brother of fifteen other children. Not only are they all still in school, but they aren't even blood related. How do you feel about working for your siblings, while your mother suffers from an immune system weakness? " Eden just remembers all the tears and fits that must be made by those old enough to understand what is happening. "Well I've tried my best with trying to keep all my siblings crying out of my head. Not to mention how my mother is right now, being by herself and having to not only coop with all my siblings, but herself. She's not going to be well, and if we both die, then they'll all be orphans again."

"What do you mean by, again?" asks Claudius

"We adopted most of them, since my dad before he died, wanting to help all those fathers who died from trees falling, and mothers who died at birth," answers Eden.

"Well what about your life as a worker how does that play out?"

"Well I wake up earlier then other workers, and works till the very end when the peacekeepers tell us we have to go home."

"What a boy to behold, really a shame if the odds are against you. Your father would be proud of such a nice boy."

Claudius leans towards the cameras and puts a thumb up and says, "You did a fine job raising this boy Mrs. Athol!"

The buzzer goes off and a sigh of disappointment comes over the crowd as both Eden and Winter bow as a goodbye, and the smoke takes them away as they sink back into the floor. Following them are the tributes from District 8, now seeming a lot more confident. Behind them is the boy that stared at Eden, and a girl wearing a purple bonnet looking around. Eden wishes them luck, and the boy smirks.

Picna gives them both a pat on the back and leads them back to the tower. Winter scurries with her little crutch as she makes a mad dash for the couch. She lets out a loud sigh of relief as she sinks into the red silk couch. She puts he crutch aside, and quietly ask for the doctors to come to check her leg. Picna vanished back into the long hallway to the elevator. Eden walks over to the huge couch, and sits on the other side, picking up the remote and turning on the television. Claudius III comes right up on the screen as they are finishing up the interviews with District 12. Summer is currently on screen, talking about how her life was back at home, her father being the mayor, and her mother dyeing at her birth. She is an only child, who spends most of her days being homeschooled and being by herself. But she always enjoys a walk through the town square. The buzzer again goes off, and still makes Eden and Winter jump from it.

Next up is the boy who Eden had beaten for Winter. His name is Darkhan Schmevan, he is another run of the mill family from District 12. His family is always starving, No parents, and 3 siblings who are currently in school. The accident also caused the giant scar on his left eye, but somehow it didn't damage his eye at all. His muscular body was built from having to be within the mines from a younger age than usual. Darkhan's nose seems to have healed back to normal, he doesn't need a walking stick anymore either, and his throat is back to normal. Darkhan though for some reason has become more of a quiet kind of person this time. As if not trying to gain attention like before. He fiddles with the rock in his hands as an awkward silence come over the crowd, and not even Claudius is able to break it. Eden begins to laugh at the transformation from what seemed like a snotty stuck up jerk has turned into a quiet, responsible, and child. When four tall man in white coats bursts into the door, and heads straight for Winter.

She jumps and crawls away from them for a second until realizing that they are the doctors she asked for. The stretch her leg out and look deeply at the stitches. Then a man takes some sort of goggles and looks at her leg. He takes out a salve and rubs it on the wound. Winter lets out a scream of pain and Eden goes up to punch the doctor in the head, when Picna appears, and somehow manages to hold him back. Until Eden gets mad, grabs one of Picna's arms and flings him off into a wall. He charges to the doctors, but is stopped by Winter screaming at him. She tells him to stop, and that even though it hurts at first, she feels so much better after words. Eden minds snaps back into reality, and starts to feel guilty over throwing Picna. Eden goes over and helps him out, but is then punched right by Picna. A fitting payback, as he starts ordering the doctors to give her better medicine, so she can be able to start training tomorrow. They pick her up and take her away, as Eden struggles to hold himself back from this action.


	7. Chapter 7: Disappearing Worries

Eden decides to go to bed after seeing Winter being taken away. He exits the giant room of dark green walls into a hallway with five doors. Straight ahead there is a public bathroom, next to it on the left is Eden's room, and on the other side is Winter's room. Father away from the bathroom on Eden's side is Picna's room, and a vacant room, normally made for the scheduler, but since Picna is both the mentor and the scheduler, so it's open. Eden heads to his room, and locks it behind him. He doesn't even bother to take anything off, not even his shoes, just falls on the bed, and drifts asleep. He awakes to a giant white room where Winter is being operated on. Blood is everywhere, and Winter is knocked out cold.

All they white coated doctors are red from how much blood is loss. All faces focused on the operation. Eden is screaming and yelling curse words to get them to stop but they don't seem to hear him. Winters intestines are wide open, and seem to be popping out of her body. Eden can still hear her heart beat, and still see her organs do their job as the doctors are snipping away at things and tying them back together. Until her entire body has been dissected and taken out and put back in. Eden can tell how time passes as the white walls of the operation room slowly turn into blood red. The doctors have had to change gloves several times from the blood drenching their hands. They seem ready to finish their operation until realizing they haven't cut the head open. So they shave off all her hair and start to sharpen scalpels. After about ten minutes of screaming at the men and banging on the glass over head of the whole operation the start to cut into her head, but for some reason instead of seeing blood, a monster bursts out of her head. It seems to be a giant Molebear. A Molebear is a failed project the capitol made to fight against the rebels that hid inside woods. Molebears dig giant holes into the ground and made tones of underground tunnels. But since the war was over, they were just rejected and kept inside the woods. They migrate into District 7 ever so often during the summer.

Eden has a giant fear of these creatures due to their endless strength, and speed. From the sight of the giant Molebear makes Eden crawl away, as he sees the doctors beings trashed and killed in seconds, as the Molebear finishes it starts to bang and tries to break the glass ceiling. Eden backs up till he reaches the wall, once met he begins to look around the room to find an exit. He sees a door on the other side, and makes a mad dash around the glass. Half way there, the glass shatters and Eden covers his head and neck for protection. Glass stabs him in his hamstring and is unable to walk. To follow he is now crawling for his life, while screaming for someone to come and help him. He reaches the door as the Molebear is still trying to find his location. He does his best, but takes several attempts to reach the door knob. But for his own luck the door is locked from the inside. He begins to crawl into a corner hoping to live, when suddenly the Molebear turns and begins to randomly slash the whole room. Eden pleads for the last time for someone to come, when the Molebear takes its giant claws and slams them on Eden. He awakes back in his bed, full of sweat and fear from this horrifying nightmare.

He gets up and drinks water from the facet in the bathroom. He takes off the button down shirt and shoes and gets actually into bed this time. Makes a sigh of relief, and begins to calm down, and regain what reality is. It takes him about an hour till being able to get back to sleep. He wakes up to another crash, but this time, he falls out of bed. "GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!" he yells. The time reads eight o'clock, and he was to wake up at this time anyway. He dresses himself formally with a black t-shirt and jeans, then makes his way down the small hall back into the giant room holding both a built in kitchen, a small table for a dining room and with no walls an open area with a television for a living room. The dark green scenery seems kind of depressing to wake up to. Eden puts his hands on the counter and images and a screen are shined out of a little camera. He picks out a plain bagel with nothing on it, and in a matter of seconds, it appears from the wall, out on a tray.

To him a bagel would be spoiling himself back at home, but here he is being served it like its trash. He happily eats his plain bagel, for about fifteen minutes he savors the flavor of it, until Picna walks in all groggy, having a massive bed head, and for once no lip ear piercing. Eden quickly finishes off his bagel, thinking that Picna will just steal it. Picna takes five whole minutes to type in everything he wants. Within minutes a single mug of coffee pops out. Picna takes the piping hot liquid and gulps it down within a second. Both Eden and Picna smirk how that sort of thing goes, as Picna puts it into the sink, and retires into his room to get ready for the day. Eden waits for about fifteen minutes till Picna comes out, finishing his lip ear piercing. Eden closes the door behind him, as he follows Picna down a dark narrow hallway. They board the elevator, and have a heavy silence come over both of them as they wait. They head to the infirmary both only thinking of how Winter is doing. Eden remembers his nightmare and starts to increase the speed of his pace. They are just walking around what seems like a regular hospital building, until they find a secretary to ask where Winter is.

"She is in room 548," she tells them. After spending about twenty minutes navigating through the building, they find her room. They enter to an empty bad, and both begin to panic. Screaming her name, and running around that floor. After ten minutes of searching they head back to her room for clues to find her. Both enter a room to see no clues at all. Eden then feels a tug on his shirt, and sees one hand being raised. He looks down to see a girl with shoulder length dark brown her rubbing her eyes to get awake. He gives it a high five and Picna hands her all her clothes, as they walk out the door and close it. After a few minutes, the door opens and they all head to the training level underground. No one makes a sound as Winter and Eden follow Picna until they are in an open room area full of stations. Everyone has been waiting for them, and now that they're here things can get started!


	8. Chapter 8:A Little Game

Both Eden and Winter look at each other looking for a place to start. Eden decides to walk over to the blade station. He finds the careers exiting the station, and the boy from District 9 again. Eden goes over and asks him his name. "Miles. Just call me miles, and go away," said the boy. Eden backs away from the rudeness from Miles he had no idea from what. Eden begins to wonder if he done anything bad, but is broken off the thought when the person running the station calls his name. Eden is suggested to use a special wrist weapon called a crossblade. Basically a crossblade is like mounted on your wrist but it retracts in about out of your wrist depending if you make a fist. These kinds of weapons are good for quick kills, and close combat.

For Winter she is suggested to have little mini throwing axes. They are small enough to be hidden within your hand, but big enough to break through someone's skin and even bone if you learn how to throw them. Both of them spend about two hours at each station, moving from blades, to herbs and types of fruits, then to edible animals, next was stealth and survival. After this everyone seems to be getting tired, and head over for lunch. Everyone seems to be sitting together by district as usual, except the careers. Everyone is silent, and doesn't dare to attempt talking, except the careers who are purposely loud. Winter spends another few hours learning effective ways to use axes with a girl from District 9. Eden goes off and works on his strength by himself, with weights for the rest of the day. They spend more and more days together just learning the ways of survival, trying to get prepared for whatever is to come.

As days goes by the date for the games draws closer. Summer learned ways to advance camouflage techniques, and learned to be good using a knife. Darkhan had spent most of his time learning to use spears, arrows, and axes. Winter had learned to use all types of axes, and Eden was able to not only gain weight, but lift a lot more then when he started, he also was able to really good at the crossblade, just like one of the careers. All of them seem to have been given better odds against the careers, who spent most of the time working on not but what they were already good at. It's the day before they show the gamemakers their skills to score them. Each player will get to be one on one with their mentor. Picna decides that he will train us individually, spending the first half of the day with Winter, and the other Eden. No one complains, as they both see it very fair to each other. Considering that they'll be killing themselves in less than a week. So Eden decides to go back to bed, as Winter follows Picna to their special training level of the elevator. After several minutes of the elevator moving, Picna and Winter walk out into a pitch black room.

"Your train will consist of two choices. Either pitch black deathmatch with me, or I get you dodging all projectile weapons, which is it?" ask Picna. After several minutes, Picna realizes Winter won't speak aloud, and turns on the lights. The room is reall just a gigantic empty room, walls painted white, and nothing but the elevator for decoration. He finds her putting her hand up with the number two. He Picna smiles, and yells "Desert, Arctic, and Woodland!" Within an instant the room is transformed into thirds, each being the terrain Picna had called out. "Throwing Knives." Next a box of throwing knives arises from the floor and Pinca sets them up with one knife in his right hand, and four knives in his left. Yell gives the ok, letting Winter know to start, and throws one right past her head, hitting a rock right behind her. Winter falls back, startled by this surprise beginning. Without blinking Picna throws another one, only this time, he doesn't plan on missing. Winter jumps on top of the rock to dodge, and flips backwards from the next knife thrown. She hides behind the rock for a second to take cover from the fan of knives flying at her. All fives knives were thrown, and Winter knows Picna has to reload, she scurries to the trees, when she sees a knife come at her directly ahead. She ducks and finds Picna already waiting with the box in one hand.

Picna is giving a maniacal smile towards her, as his eyes seem to grow with excitement and look even reptile. He whips three knives at Winter, and she rolls left to avoid them. She does a serpentine running pattern, and Picna laughs as if he has gone crazy, with each knife getting close and closer to her, as if he is missing on purpose. This isn't the Picna Winter know, this was the PIcna that one the games. She dives into a snow pile to catch her breath. "Water, grassy field, Iceberg!" yells Picna. Suddenly the ground underneath Winter has a giant iceberg pop out from under her, and she slides down it. Having knives missing her by millimeters, as snow is being slammed in Winter's face. She rolls into water, just barely missing where her old leg wound used to be. She holds her breathe and swims towards an underground cavern is, in the direction of the iceberg. Submerging in a caved in area, safe from Picna's wrath for now, she makes a sigh of relief for a second, and lies down for a brief second. Only to be disturbed by Picna's knifes furiously slicing away at the thick ice that is the iceberg. She crawls closer to the water, getting ready to jump in at anytime. Suddenly it stops, and she sees him disappear. She takes a second to think where he had gone, when suddenly Picna jumps from the water, and throws a knife at Witners head.

She ducks then rolles back into the water, swimming for dear life. She submerges to Picna having his head risen above his head, and ready to go for the kill. He then smiles, puts the knife in the box, and puts out a hand to help Winter up. She frowns at her poor performance, which causes Picna to laugh. She looks over to the iceberg to see a hole, where Picna slashed away earlier to be now open. "This is just unfair," she thinks to herself. "Well you lasted about five minutes," says Picna. They then spend half of their times left going over when it is time to strike, run, and good ways to hide without letting people know. Winter seems to already know this, and shows how annoyed she is by Picna, shown by her expressions. They then spend the other half of their time having Picna try to kill her again. Once this ends, Winter is exhausted, and both head to the elevator. "Neutral," says Picna as they walk into the elevator. The room turns back into a white room, and the elevator doors close. "Now listen Winter, I want you to show the gamemakers what your made of. Use everything your good at, and do really let your teeth out with this." Picna then puts his hand out, as if expecting a high five. Winter just glares at Picna's hand and does a slight nod. Once they get to their own floor, Winter stomps to her room, and slams to door behind her.

Eden walks out sleepily and says, "What's happening?" Picna shrugs, and give Eden the sign to go get ready. Within five minutes Eden comes out wearing sweatpants, and an undershirt. Both seem to be racing each other to the elevator, and seems excited to go downstairs. Once they reach the training floor, the lights have been turned off again, and Picna repeats the options. Eden decides to choose a pitch black deathmatch, if only unarmed. Picna agrees, and seems to be happy by this choice.

You find Miles throwing knives from trees at Ginger while both are deep in a woodland terrain. Miles is jumping from tree to tree being as silent as possible, throwing knives, and leading Ginger to his trap. When he finds a branch cut underneath his feet from a small hatchet. He catches a branch mid-fall and lands on the ground. A throwing axe is deflects by his stiletto and he flings a needle at Gingers neck. Ginger uses her two huge one handed axes to defend, by sticking them into the ground, and takes a second to catch her breath. She jumps out to throw three hand axes, and charges in with a two handed axe. Miles Screams in rage as he also charges in, ready to overpower her attack

Summer is swinging from tree to tree and skipping from branch to branch, as Darkhan wears weights, and is fighting his mentor. Both slowly getting more and more interested in the fight Darkhan started, as time more time passes without either of the two landing any hits. Summer skips from tree to tree until she finds herself twenty feet away from the fight. She then whispers the word "Knights Sword," and a giant four foot sword rises from the ground slowly. Summer takes the blacde and begins to cut furiously into trees, knocking one into the next. She charges from the wall, in order to make an escape, finding every single hit landing on the wall, results in the blade bouncing back. She gets even more angry by this, and cuts a tree down, going in the direction of Darkhan.

Its twelve at night, when Eden and Picna limb back to the elevator. Both calling it a draw, and if they were to continue Eden might've outlasted Picna, but if there were weapons it would be a different story. Eden is full of scratches, and his joints have been picked, poked, and twisted all day. Picna is full of bruises from all the punches Eden took hours to land. Both make a do their best to limp to their rooms, and pass out into a deep sleep. For today is down, and tomorrow is presentation day for the gamemakers!


	9. Chapter 9: Testing Day

On the final day of training, the time spent is cut in half, and is really just everyone stretching and warming up for their turn to impress the gamemakers. As time went down, more and more began disappearing from the giant waiting room. It would be mistaken for a ballroom from its size, having golden wallpaper and beautiful wooden frame work.

District 6's girl disappears into the door from her name being called. Eden is just continuously cracking all of the bones in his hands while wait, as he normally would when nervous, when he finds Miles staring at him again. "Can I help you?' asks Eden "Just making plans for the games is all," he replays. Eden then remembers that they're tributes, and begins to survey his remaining competition. Both Winter and the girl from District 9, whose name he finds out to be Ginger. Both are mingling, while Miles sits in a chair across the room. Everyone else just seems to be going over what they'll do in their heads for the gamemakers. The District 7 boy's name is called and he vanishes like the rest have.

Eden also then to think about what he shall do for the gamemakers, after all what has he really been good at the whole time? All he's is work on survival, the crossbalde, lifting, and, of course, a two handed axe. The next name is called, and next up after that person is Eden. His heartbeats seem to be skipping beats every second, and he breaks out into a cold sweat. "What am I gonna do!!?!" is all Eden has repeating inside his head. Miles leaning against his wall chuckles from the sight, until Eden's name is called. Eden walks in to find seven people sitting down. All having their arms crossed, looking like they're ready to fall asleep. All seem to be elderly except the seventh gamemaker who sits by himself.

"He must be the head gamemaker," thinks Eden. The Head gamemaker is the only one who seems at least middle age. "You may start, now," says a gamemaker. Eden walks over to a crossblade, and begins to thrash at multiple target dummies; throwing one into each other after a cut to the throat, and using them as weapons themselves against the rest of them. Eden does this till all are dead, then tries to throw weights to impress them with his strength, but he can tell they aren't very impressed. After about five more minutes of throwing weights, Eden gives up on that and begins to search around to find something else to do. When his eyes find a brawling station, he runs towards it, and puts on the virtual reality goggles.

Within seconds, a projector shows Eden fighting against a Random winner of the past. It ends up on Peeta Mellark. He mostly just punches Peeta in the face, and is just using his bare strength to overpower him. This is starting to make the gamemakers seem a little impressed. Until fatigue starts to overcome Eden, he decides to finish him, by throwing Peeta full force on his head. Cause a crack, and bleed out effect that just cause Peeta to suffer to death. He then thanks the gamemakers for their time, and walks out quietly. Reviewing ever little detail, and how he could've don't better. Winter name is called, and she slowly and shyly walks into the room. She still finds the gamemakers in their same old mood, trying to not fall asleep.

Winter has Picna's word repeat in her head how she is to really impress the gamemakers. Winter tilts her head forward, and hides her face giving a small grin. She walks over to the hand axes and begins to throw them at multiple moving targets being thrown. Out of the whole time she did this only two axes actually hit their target. But when they did, it was dead on, and, looked very skilled. The gamemakers seemed disappointed as Winter walks out of the room. Miles is still fiddling with his thumbs as the next boy is called.

Ginger, now bored, decides to sit where Eden was. Everything seems motionless as they wait for their turn. Once Miles turn is up, he smirks, and walks into the room, only to hear a, "Good luck," from Ginger. Miles walks into the room, and heads right over to the blades area. Hey picks up five throwing needles, a knife, dagger, a stiletto, and a sultan's knife. He begins by jump backwards, and spinning his body rapidly. After the second spin, he flings three of the throwing needles at the gamemakers, and lands on all fours with one knee up.

He back flips and flings the last two at the head gamemaker. Instantly to follow his landing, he charges at them. He holds the knife at his left hand and the dagger at his right. But midway he throws them at the two target dummies and quickly pulls out the Stiletto and the Sultan's Knife.

He holds the stiletto in his left hand, with the blade face away from his hand to block, and has the Sultan's knife out the back of his hand, ready to quickly slash at anyone. He makes it about a yard away from the gamemakers till he has two guards in front of him. Both having huge polearms, and getting ready to stab Miles. The first guard goes to stab him, and he easily circles his stiletto, to redirect the attack, and Miles doesn't hesitate to follow through with the opening by going through the guard's neck.

The other guard, ready's himself, as Miles slowly walks towards him. The guard charges into with his polearm with his entire body, as Miles swiftly slits his throat. Then walks over to the gamemakers and throws the Sultan's Knife at the forcefield in front of them. He walks to the elevator with an unsatisfied face. The gamemakers begin to laugh and talk greatly of this agile tribute. Ginger is still sitting, wondering how Miles is doing. As her name is called, she jumps right up, and heads right in.

She awkwardly makes her way over to the center of the room, until she is given the okay sign o begin. She runs right to the axes station, where she picks up a bunch of hand axes, and begins to throw them at target dummies. After a little of that, she picks up a bunch of stuffed birds, throws them up, and throws the rest of her hand axes at them. Hitting most of the stuffed birds right into the gamemaker's forcefield, causing them to bounce back, and Ginger decides to slash at them with a hatchet she picked up.

One after another the stuffing falls as she works at bunches of birds coming at her. Once finished, she picks up two big one handed axes and begins to murder all the remaining target dummies. Once all are gone, she bows, and heads for the elevator. "So far we've had opposites in gender at every district. This is getting weird," says the head gamemaker. Darkhan is pretty much sleeping at this point in time, bored out of his mind while waiting, and Summer is chatting away with every single tribute after every five minutes

. After its just down to Summer and Darkhan, Summer goes up to Darkhan, and begins to shake him violently. He awakes slowly as she begins to yell his name. But all is useless until they call his name, because as soon as they do he bounces off the chair and right to the door. HE doesn't even take the time to let the gamemakers tell him to start as he, picks up a giant two handed sword, and tries to slash his way through the forcefield surrounding the gamemakers. After the blade has turned black from being fried too much, he goes back, and picks up a huge two handed axe, and does the same thing till the wooden hilt breaks. He then starts to throw big pieces of equipment from each station out of what seems to be anger.

Once he throws a trident and it gets stuck into the forcefield, he makes a satisfied look on his face, and heads for the elevator after a mocking bow. The gamemakers are all angrily mumbling to themselves, and Summer slowly dances into the room. They all stop their chatter to see this girl spin around the room wiping her bright yellow hair around the room. Her red eyes seem to cause a interesting little flare to the dance, as she playfully is spinning around. Once she stops she heads over to the trident and pulls it out. Dropping it to the floor, by what looks from being too heavy. She then sits Indian style, and begins to talk to the gamemakers for as long as they allow it. She then grumpily walks to the elevator.

"All and All this year's games are gonna be fun, don't you think?" says the head gamemaker. Winter finds that the District 7 team all sitting on the couch waiting for her to return. She slowly walks over to sit as far away from Picna as possible, and they television instantly turns on. The anthem plays, and the show begins, as numbers fly. All career's getting high numbers as usual, most of the rest ranging from fives to eights. Then District 7 comes up, Eden baring a simple right, and Winter with a two. Picna makes a face at Winter, and she counters with undoing her hair, and hiding in it. Miles face appears giving a eight, making Eden raise his eyebrow. "He should've done better than an eight, why would they give him that?" asks Eden.

"If the gamemakers like your performance they might give you an average number, to help keep you alive," answers Picna. Eden just shrugs at this suggestion, and focuses back on the television. Gingers face comes up and she is rewarded with another eight. The rest are given mostly fives, and then Darkhan's face appears with a eleven. Eden doesn't seem shocked, since he knows that the idiot probably angered them. To follow, Summer comes up, with a one. This causes Eden to laugh historically as he is the only one who knows the truth. After the closing ceremony, they all return to their beds, hoping for tomorrow to never come. For finally, the day of the games is upon them!


	10. Chapter 10: Battle Stance

Eden does not even bother trying to sleep that night; he only spent the night sitting Indian style looking out of his room's giant window. Winter was just trying to escape the world by hiding underneath her covers. Ginger I soundly asleep thanks to some ordered sleep serum. Miles was just lying on his bed, sharpening his secret hidden blade within his sleeve. Darkhan is snoring loudly not worried at all for the games are tomorrow. Summer is talking on the phone with room service. That night was one of the longest of all the tributes life, knowing that they would have to survive against each other in an unknown area. Right as Eden could see the tip of the sun start to rise, the hole in the floor reappears. Casually he walks over and jumps right in. Darkness surrounds him as the metal tube curves and twists its way toward the destination. Soon a bright light emerges, and grows closer and closer until Eden lands on cold cement ground. He finds Arabella tapping her foot impatiently. It's a giant open hanger, with 24 small hovercrafts each having a stylist waiting. Eden is pushed on board, stripped naked, and given a robe to sit in. Winter is roaming around the hole in her debating whether or not she should really go in. Until she finds guards subtly picking her up, and drop her into the hole. She doesn't even bother to scream as she zooms down the dark tub. She also finds her stylist waiting, ho instantly pushes her into the hovercraft and they take off. The District ships, when both are out, board onto a giant ship with their districts number one it. Almost all districts are ready, only ones left are District 12 and District 7. But when Winter finally makes it into her ship, and they fly out, Darkhan just arrives. He is literally being dragged by guards into his ship, it zooms off, and everyone is boarded. The ships fly very high up into the air as everyone is prepared. They are all given waterproof coats that have a hood. They are pure black, and have fur on the inside. "These coats are made to withstand a temperature up to -30C without you feeling a thing," says Arabella. Eden is also given matching pants, a t-shirt with their district number in a blood red color, wool socks, and brown boots. Eden quickly puts on the little uniform given to him, and uncomfortably waits for departure. Arabella is just sitting on the couch inside the dark room. The room walls look black, with the room only having the area for Eden to stand, a mini fridge next a black leather couch, and a tea set. Arabella makers herself a cup of tea and just sits down, and takes her time sipping her tea. Once a bell rings, Arabella sets her cup back down on the set, walks in front of Eden and bows. Not showing an emotion, but still having a "Good luck," sign on her face. Then Eden is dropped onto a snow outland. Put perfectly into his little circle, his token falls into his hands. Arabella waves, sits back down onto the couch, and takes a sip of her tea. She then says, "Nice boy, sad he's to be the first to die." Eden looks around him to only find a light blizzard moving in. He is unable to find Winter, nor any other tribute for that fact. The only this he finds other than snow is three giant towering mountains. He laughs at the great camouflage that the gamemakers decided to give him, all black in a snowy area. The circle for Eden to stand on turns, and the anthem plays for a second, and President Fire's voice begins to count down. Three, two, one, and a loud buzzer goes off with Eden running half crotched towards the center. Knowing that the Cornucopia is in the center, Eden continues to run till he finds it in sight. He then slides down, and starts crawling towards it. He finds about eight figures meeting each other, and beginning to fight. He crawls a little closer to find all the careers all their starting to fight. This year's careers are doing a tag team with their district. They all spend about five minutes of just punching each other and throwing each other until they decide to just take their best weapon and separate. Then two blurred figures quickly grab a bag and make a run for it. Eden snaps up and begins to run for the Cornucopia, sprinting as fast as he can. About half way to the Cornucopia Eden's foot lands on a thin wood somehow, and he falls into darkness. After a few seconds to register what just happened he finds himself in a cave. He looks up to find a trap door from the surface is broken, but within another second another one shoots out into position. The cave isn't really big; it seems more like small tunnels, made for crawling. Eden is able to kneel and that's about it for how high he can go. He pushes the door open and escapes out of the cavern, making sure he can find it again. Eden finally gets up to the Cornucopia and finds next to nothing left. There is a bunch of hand axes, a katana, about five different daggers, two small axes, a hatchet, a bow and quiver full of arrows, a giant two-handed knight's sword, two backpacks, and a new lumberjack axe with a sold silver blade. Eden grabs a backpack and the lumberjack axe, and climbs into the Cornucopia to see if there is anything else possible for him to scavenge. As he kneels to get a closer look at what may be a crossblade, when he finds one of the daggers at his throat. A hand reaches around his head and waits for about two minutes. Eden smiles and gives a high five to the hand. It was just Winter Evergreen. He smiles, and helps her pick what weapons she needs. Winter takes all the hand axes, and she takes the hatchet, and they make a run for it. Eden directs her towards the small cavern he feel in, to find District 8 on the outside of the Cornucopia. Winter smirks, and throws two hand axes at their faces. The female tribute gets a direct hit and falls like logs. The male tribute was not only able to catch the hand axe, but then takes the female tribute, and throws the hand axe in her head at Winter. Eden then blocks the axe with his lumberjack one, drops the bag by Winter, and charges at the boy. He goes on for about a minute before realizing that Winter didn't follow him. Eden runs back to Winter hoping nothing bad had happened. He comes back to fins everything but the stray hand axe in the snow. He picks it up, and begins to scream for Winter. He walks along till he, yet again, falls into the miniature cave. With the little light given off of the opening he finds Winter, looking throw the backpack, as if nothing had happened.


	11. Chapter 11: Its a Game After All

With a sigh of relief Eden hands Winter her little axe, and takes back the backpack, letting her led the way out of the tunnel.

Miles is slowly circling the Cornucopia making sure no one is near it to kill him. He circles for his fifth time then runs into Ginger. She is using the bonnet to cover the lower half of her face as she hides herself in her hood. If it weren't for Miles not having any weapons he would've killed her before she even saw him. They both slowly walk up to the Cornucopia casually, like it's just another day. Miles instantly picks up the katana, the daggers, and with a little extra looking finds a crossblade, and a few throwing needles. Ginger takes the backpack, and the two small axes for herself. She doesn't bother with the two handed sword, but she really knows how to use a bow. She walks out of the Cornucopia to find neither Miles following tracks made by neither him nor Ginger. She hurries over to Miles and finds the shaft. She points towards it, and Miles goes over to the wood showing. He examines it for a second then looks up to see a mountain. He chuckles, and begins to sprint towards the mountain. Ginger follows from a distance, knowing that Miles is ready to go into frenzy. As the pass the Cornucopia, Ginger sees shadows enter it. But she doesn't pay them a mind, since she has the bow. Miles goes on running but then sees 3 small and scrawny figures slowly try to find shelter on the mountain. He does hesitate to un sheath his katana from his side, and swiftly slashes throw one of the figures, their t-shit, for an instant, is shown and the number four is on it. The cut went right throw the waist of the one tribute, as the other one tries to sprint away. Miles follows with an evil laugh and gets ready for the next cut. The tribute takes off the coat and pants and throws them back at Miles. He swats them away to find the tribute magically disappearing into the snow. Miles begins to laugh loudly and evilly at this stroke of good luck on the tribute. He picks up the coat and pants, and walks back to Ginger. Once they meet back up, he offers her the clothes, and she gladly takes them. She now is wearing double of everything with a backpack, and two one-handed axes. Ginger begins to struggle a little when trying to keep up with Miles, but she manages to keep up. Miles seems to b leaping instead of running, as he is covering a lot more ground then Ginger. Once they reach the mountain, they find a small cave, and set up a camp for the day.

Darkhan is in mid-jog towards the Cornucopia as if nothing ever happened. He finds Summer laughing maniacally as she is sharpening the two-handed sword with the edge of the Cornucopia. She turns quickly and with bright red eyes like a reptile, she lunges at Darkhan. He dodges barely, as the blade cuts into the coat. "What the fuck?! I'm with you for a little while you bitch, knock it off!" says Darkhan. But all she does is let the sword hit the Cornucopia and returns to crouching and holding her sword like it was the most valuable jewel in the world. Darkhan then begins to search for any remaining weapons he can find. He finds a trident in the very back, and frowns saying, "This shit is all that's left, Summer couldn't you have saved me something?!" She hisses at him, and throws over her coat to him not minding the cold. She takes off his, and, with a lot a struggling, is able to put it on. He then puts his back on and thanks her for it. She doesn't even look at him as she drags the massive swords behind her back to the rim of the Cornucopia. HSe goes back to sharpening as Darkhan looks for tracks. He finds three going in all different directions, all going towards the three surrounding mountains. He does iny-meany-miny-mo to all the mountains, and decides to pick the trail leading towards the south east mountain. He calls for Summer, who is already walking towards the mountain, have only one to see from, thanks to her hair, she drags the sword like an old toy a little child would. Darkhan soon follows her, and finds that Summer in slowly beginning to sprint. After about five minutes of full running Darkhan can see a blurry black blob in the distance. When they are about fifty meters away from the group trying to stay warm he finds that Summer has stopped running. Once he reaches her he couches down to her height and in a light voice, asks what they should do. She doesn't even bother to clear the hair that cover her one eye completely, and almost completely the second one. She turns her head to Darkhan, makes a giant and devious smile, and says in an innocent voice, "Don't you know? We're playing a game. So let's go play with them, huh?" Darkhan gets a shiver down his back as he hears that. He doesn't even bother to help, he watches her slowly make her way towards the group. She takes the Knight's sword and swings it into the center of the group, and Darkhan's mouth dropped by them unable to notice her walking up. This kills two tributes with a fast and easy decapitation. The others in the group, and even Darkhan is confused. She has completely vanished out of thin air. But she makes a re-appearance by biting right into the neck of a female contestant. The bite goes right through, and Summer's hair now matches her eyes. As she walks to the remaining two tributes make terrified screeches at the site of their suffering to death. Summer begins to sing a slow and happy song. She passes her sword and drags it out of the ground without having to stop walking. The blade drags a blood trail as she begins to twirl making a whirlpool looking effect. She leans forward and begins to move towards one of the tributes. Its target to terrified to move, as the blade doesn't slow to go through her body. It then is stuck into the ground by the force, and Summer doesn't even bother to pull it back out. She grins evilly and likes her lips, showing she's ready for the tribute to run. But the female tribute doesn't. She has already given in to her fate, and stands plainly with her arms up within the air. Summer then frowns and grabs the girl's neck, and throws her to the ground. She breaks the tribute's left ankle, and then works her way up to break the bones. The girl doesn't even dare to scream in pain, and holds it in up until both the bones in the tributes legs are broken. Then the girl begins to scream with giant pain, as she is flipped over to have her spin broken. She breaks the little by little segments of the spin until Summer's hand reaches her head. She then grabs the lower ribs of the girl's rib cage and rips then out, eating the thin layer of meat off the bone, and then working her way up. Once the ribs were done, the tribute is now screaming in agonizing pain, still barely alive. Summer backs up to see her work while covered completely in blood. She then waits for another minute or two to listen to the screams, almost conducting it like a musical. Once it starts to die down, Summer moves quickly to the body, making sure she doesn't speed up the process. She then leans in and whispers, "The games weren't in your favor." She gives a grin, snaps the neck of her victim, making sure that she can see the tributes face. Then just as soon as she snaps it back, Summer bites into the neck and feeds off of the remaining body for awhile. Darkhan doesn't even bother to go up to her; in fact he had already started running away once the screams started. He didn't want to have that kind of creature with him while he sleeps. He decides to go towards the mountain that it is south east instead. He goes on for about five hundred yards, then trips over an unexpectedly dense snow pile and rolls into another secret door into another tunnel. He lands face first and is knocked out.


	12. Chapter 12: Camps

The snow was so beautiful, that it seemed untouchable. As if it was too perfect, yet the chilling feel of its cold grasp distracted Ginger from appreciating it. Miles seemed to be avoiding her, as if he wanted to just let her die alone. But she dismissed this thought, as to be happy she's still with him. They reach the edge of the towering mountain, to find a giant cave. Miles waits for Ginger to catch up, before telling her to wait while he checks it. After a few moments he pokes his head out of the shadows, and give Ginger an "it's-safe," signal.

She enters cautiously, and begins to search the backpack for supplies. The moonlight gave the cave what seemed to be a glimmering effect, but the light also made it easy to search the bag. Upon finding a match, she gathers rocks, and makes a fireplace. Following up her actions uses a match and is grateful for warmth. Miles decides to sit against the wall closes to the fire, to feel some warmth. She lets a smile form, and passes over a dried cracker she found within the backpack. He takes it, and nibbles on it for five minutes, before returning it to her. "That's enough for me, I'll save it for later," says Miles. Ginger is shocked, and scared by this sight, but respects his decision. She continues to scavenge the innards of the backpack.

She finds a first-aid kit, a sleeping bag, needle and wire, and finally some kind of tube. The tube had glass on each end, but it puzzled Ginger what this strange object was. She had seen something like it before with the strange weapons that high level hunters were given, but had no idea what it was used for. She pointed it towards the snow, and looked through it, within an instant the white snow was now black, and all the shadows were now white. This nearly made Ginger jump, as she quickly looked away. She tried it again, but while looking at Miles. Once through the scope he seemed kilometers away, and his black hair now white, along with his coat. She was astonished by this gadget given to her, and asked Miles if he knew about it. Shaking head while giving away a little chuckle, he told her to flip it over and look in the other side. As she was told she looked through the other side to find herself staring at Miles's own pupil.

She yelps backward, and dropped the gadget. She steadily grabbed it back up, and returned it into the special poach inside the backpack. She then unrolled the neatly set sleeping bag and offered to share with Miles. He instead asks for the needle and wire, and if it would be ok if he were to make a little noise. Ginger replayed by saying she wouldn't mind, and fell asleep within a minute. Miles takes off his jacket, replacing it with the spare one picked up before by the District 4 boy. Ginger had forgotten it after using it to put out the fire. He put it on, and began to rip his own coat apart, and then sowing it back together, this continued on for about three hours. He finished this process by just making gloves (that cut off so you can see their fingers) with extra material. He was able to make his coat and pants more flexible, and not as poofy, yet contained all the material that was inside the coat as before. He then lets himself drift to sleep with the katana positioned to be hidden if seen from the entrance, a dagger in his right hand (hidden), and three throwing needles (hidden) in his left.

The small tunnel was getting wider as they traveled. Neither could see where they were going, but they trusted the tunnel to lead them out. The wooden openings would cause sounds of thunder to come through the tunnels, but would only occur every so often. This continued until eventually the tunnel opened to a big cave. The entrance to the cave was just five meters from the opening of the tunnel, and if you continued down, you'd fall from the slanted hill it gave. Eden turned to help Winter get out of the tunnel. Both of their ears felt like popping, but they couldn't tell why. Winter ignores his hand, and plops right down to check the backpack. She smiles and hands Eden a dried apple slice. As he eats his slice with appreciation for food, Winter pulls out the sleeping bag, and gets it ready for them. After both finish their single apple slice and they both take a look at their surroundings from the outside. With the Moon giving off great light, they happily see a spring. Winter goes towards a tree to find a mysterious plant growing, she pokes Eden's ribs, telling him to retrieve one. He does as asked, but when he climbs down, almost falls from a rock falling out of place. He looks dow

n to see the snowy plain he had once been on. In shock he hurries Winter and himself back into the cave. She places the fruit in the bag, and probes it near the opening to their tunnel. The sleeping bag is laid right in front of the tunnel, so they can react quickly to intruders. Eden offers to take the first watch to let Winter sleep, and after a little silent arguing with face making, she gives in. The sound of Thunder awakes Winter with a surprise dagger from her backpack hidden away. Eden nearly jumps by her surprise reaction, and had already grabbed hold of Winter's arm that was holding the blade. "Calm down. It was just thunder that woke you, it should stop soon," Eden tells her. She then points at the end of the bag where the user's head would go, then points to him. He doesn't disagree with her this time; he's too tired to even argue, so he just falls right to sleep. Winter now has her torso out of the bag, and holds two hand axes between her knuckles.

Darkhan awakes to hard shaking rapidly from his shoulder. He opens his eyes lazily, and can only manage to open them half way. He sees what looks like a white angel, trying to wake him up frantically. The angel has long blonde hair, and somehow has a white summer dress on. But once he sees a different color on the tips of the angel's hair and dress he realizes who it is. He realizes his angel is a devil, it is Summer.

Summer was a girl who was only seen on special occasions, big occasions. The last thing he can remember of her is on Thanksgiving day. The Mayor had the bright idea to have everyone gather food together and eat all together at one giant table. On the day of Thanksgiving, the only that gave food was the Mayor, and he didn't get to enjoy one bite. He became very upset with the matter, and stormed off to his house out of anger. His actions cost leaving Sumer at the table, quieter than a mouse, yet was certainly more pretty then one. She wore a Orange sundress, her hair was in two pigtails, and she wore nothing on her feet. No one ever bothered to talk to her, and she did the same to everyone. She was always a mystery to some, how she came to be.

The Mayor wasn't the best looking man, with his husky build and scars that surrounded his big cheek boned face. He left his hair to be a simple part down the middle, and never let it grow past his ears. He truly was a worked to the bone man, since he was once a worker himself. So no one has ever dared to ask him nor Summer about how they came to be. Most assume adoption, and they are probably correct to say that. If you pass by the Mayors house, you'll never see her, even if you look into all the windows. Her eyes always scared people to talk to her, and to makes matters worse, animals would bark and go crazy around her. But once she looked at them, not only would the animal stop out of fear, any nearby people would just freeze still.

Darkhan has only see her show emotion once during his lifetime before the games, and that was anger. He say nothing more than a glare, but it was enough to kill someone. He had asked her on the day of Thanksgiving if she wanted some of his food. Summer stopped looking at her lap, pulled her chair out, and gave a small angry glare at him. Her eyes would always change though. Whether it be to shut a yelling animal, or that time at him, her eyes would for a second change. They would be reptile like, and made her seem like a predator ready to eat him whole. After three seconds passed of the glare, she pushed her chair in, and left without a word.

He made what seemed to be a yelping noise, as thunder hit ten meters away from where they were. Summer laughs, and pushes him with her sword carelessly. He backs up inside the tunnel he is still in, and she plops right into a crouch stance. The sword held behind her back, with the blade centimeters away from Darkhan's face.


	13. Chapter 13: Ally or Slave?

The tunnel was bigger than Darkhan thought it would be. It was almost like a cave, but he could only manage to stand on his knees. He sat Indian style facing Summer, who somehow was able to get herself turned around, without cutting anything. Both just silently stare at each other for a good ten minutes until Summer decides to go back being happy, and asks about food. He frowns and reminds her how they meet up back at the Cornucopia. She gives a whiny frown and takes a handful of snow to eat from the hole above. An awkward silence over took the air, and they just both sat together, waiting for the other to say something. This time Darkhan does, and struggles to ask about her daily life, and her mother.

Summer stops eating the snow, and gives another good glare at him. She then throws the snow in his face, and points the hilt of the sword in his face saying, "You lucky you're from my District." She then grabs another handful of snow, finishes it, and gives a disapproving sigh. "To be honest I don't like talking about it, but since you ask, I'll tell you. But how far back to you wish to know exactly?" questions Summer. "I just want to know three things. One; where are you during the day. Two; why have you acted all happy and like a little rich girl until now. Three; What the FUCK was that SHIT that you did to those tributes. Cause I know for a fact that no one should be that strong at the age of twelve!" Darkhan replies.

This again causes a giant sigh from Summer, with the cold air making her breathe visible, it looks as if she were smoking. "Okay for your first question, I was kept inside our basement. Your second, I acted that way to trick thee other tributes. For three, I'm a biologically engineered test subject reject from the Capitol." Darkhan begins to start laughing as if he were to piss his pants from this statement. Tears fell from his eyes as he laughed for a good five minutes before calming down to understand what she said with a very serious face. "You're kidding right? Why would they mutate humans?" Summer gives Darkhan another glare, and just starts to swear at him. The conversation ends with her poking the blade's tip at his face, threatening to kill him if they were to continue.

The Winter Sun seemed more like a small candle in a dark forest. It was virtually worthless to those a ground level. Ginger lazily awoke by rolling out of her bag to find Miles gone. She sprang up instantly, and ran for the backpack. Retrieving a small hatchet and a handaxe, she searches for footprints. After a few minutes she gives up her search and returns to the cave. She finds a note written on a rock from a blade. "Gone into the cave looking for some kind of bat for food. I will be back after I've gone 100 yards away from the fire," was written. She decided to sit done and use the new scope she found in her backpack. About a half an hour passes, as Ginger is playfully searching the plains of snow, and the inside of the cave.

She could see Miles walking oddly, but never dared to call for him. She then decided to take one moore look out at the plains before go searching for him. But then she finds two huddled figures heading their way. She panics, wondering if two careers have found her. She stomps the fire frantically, and heads back into the darkness. She prepares herself by taking six handaxes out and with three in each hand, between her knuckles, she was ready for anything. But she still spied at them with the scope. They make it about thirteen yards away from the entrance of the cave until she sees one of them point at the mount. They suddenly race for the entrance, both very low, and moving fast. Ginger prepares for anything as they are just a yard away from the entrance, when a sudden huge hulking creature hops down. The grounds has a little shake, and causes the runners to stumble. The monster takes a giant swing to scoop up the terrified tributes.

He was able to pick up the male of the two, though it didn't sound like it, and bit off the upper half of his body. Letting out a bone chilling roar, the monster throws the rest of the body into the cave, hoping to hit the lucky tribute hiding in the shadows. The roar was powerful enough to cause Ginger's ears to ring for a good two minutes. The monster then leaps back onto the mountain. The random tribute walks back into the sunlight of the cave after a passing three minutes that seemed to have been hours. She then pulls back her hood to reveal three pony tails one in the center, and the others a few centimeters away from the center one. Each one reached down to her lower back. Her hair was oddly a bright green, and she wore huge blue goggles. She fell to her knees and began to cry over her the legs and lower torso of her falling tribute friend. Ginger was ready to throw a handaxe, when Miles charges in silently and pulls the stiletto to her throat.

When pulls out a crossblade over her shoulder, aimed at his face. Ginger was shocked to find someone who was crying a second ago, be ready to kill someone else in such a fast instant. Miles chuckles, and this green haired girl lets out a smirk. Both pull away with quick slides. Both take a moment to get a good look at their opponent until she asks for marriage of him. His face doesn't seem fazed, as he began to hop a little to create a current of energy through his legs. She then tosses the crossblade over to him as proof, and he charges. Within the next two seconds she is drop kicked right in the lower intestate, and has a follow up kick in the face. She flies back and hits the wall hard. A bat is seen trying to escape from the noise, and is shot with a needle. Miles walks up to the bruise he has now put on her cheek, and kisses it. "Sorry, but I don't plan on marrying dead women, no matter if their cute or not." Ginger's mouth drops open, and for a second begins to start laughing. Miles jumps from the sudden laughing from the darkness, and draws the katana. Ginger rolls out of the darkness laughing.

He settles, and makes a tough guy face, as if that had never happened. Miles goes over the unconscious girl, and rips open her jacket. It reads the number six. Ginger stops laughing, and tells Miles to get her over by the sleeping bag, and to get some first aid from the backpack. When asked why she just tells him to "Look at her shirt," and hurries to tend to the girl. After cleaning up the little head injury Ginger started up another fire without care, knowing Miles could kill anything that would come to hurt them. She then begins to start roasting the bat, but halfway through the green haired girl awakes. She sits up, dazed at what had happened. Ginger then asks if she really is from Distract 6. The green haired girls confirms this, and says, "Erna Manglehorn of District 6, Scientific Research at your service, if you'll let me live," leaving a smile with a broken tooth falling out. Miles chuckles again, and Ginger lets out a soft and short laugh. Ginger replies with a smile, "Perfect, you'll be our information slave until we don't need you.


	14. Chapter 14: Missed Violence

The Sun was at its highest point within the day when Winter awoke. Eden was already out of bed, and examining the strange fruit they had found before departing to the night. Winter lets out a small yawn, and stretches her arms, letting Eden know she was awake. In response to this Eden tosses the fruit on her lap. "Know a thing or two about plants?" he asks. She nods and takes a good long stare at the plant. After a minutes passes, she gets out not the sleeping bag, and walks towards the tree they found it hanging. Within an instant she recognized it, and returned to Eden with a blue face. Eden nearly jumps, and he realizes it's the juice from the fruit. He goes back out himself, and grabs four more. He then grabs for his lumberjack axe, leaves it at his side while he sits Indian style. His mouth drools as he one bites a fruit. Though it fails since the fruit is two times bigger than his fist, but that doesn't stop him from biting it all until the whole thing is inside his mouth. After a good minute of chewing he spits it back out. "What the fuck? I didn't know a plant that was so much juice would be so spicy!" After finishing another one slowly, he sees Winter grabbing snow. He turns his head sideways with a look of confusing, but within that moment he understands why. The fruit leaves your mouth bone dry. He runs right out to grab a handful, and grabs a nearby smooth rock. He then begins to sharpen his lumberjack axe while humming. The practice look it gave showed how much he has done this. He walks out of the cave, and calls for Winter in excitement. She nearly is dragged out until she also sees what has got Eden so excited. It was a hot spring, and behind the waterfall you could faintly see a few crates. Eden jumps for joy at such a beautiful sight, as Winter, emotionless as ever, examines this odd hot spring. Eden's happiness doesn't stay long although, after a little rejoicing, he goes right back to what he was doing. He walks right up to a tree, tapes on the bark, and gives a quick sigh. He lifts the mighty lumberjack axe and gives three good quick blows. He cuts right about in the middle of the torso of the tree. Being about a foot in, though Eden thought at first he only cut in five inches. Top his surprise the tree instantly falls over, and with yet another sigh, he starts to chop off the branches. Halfway through he hears Winter helping, and gives a smile. Once all the branches are gone, Winter lets out a small smile, and puts he hand up. Eden returns the favor by giving her a "high-five" and a rub on the head as if she were a small child. He starts to chop up a small part off the end of the tree, and heads back into the cave to make a small fire. Winter grabs a branch and begins to playfully swing it around. Fifteen minutes pass, and Eden has not only have a fire going, but also making an attempt at cooking the strange fruit. Winter is still playing with the branch, but accidentally loosens her grip, and the branch goes flying into the hot spring. Instantly a high pitch hissing sound emits from the spring as the branch slowly disintegrates right in front of her eyes. Eden rushes out to find the source of the sound, and also sees what is going on, Eden then puts his hand on Winters back, and directs her into the cave, both feeling really lucky that they didn't swim right away.

The fruit was much better cooked then plain. The juices dry up, but it the actual innards of the fruit now seem wet and seem much healthier. Eden and winter both sit Indian style next to each other trying to think of what was next to do. The fire blows itself out, and darkness covers their faces. About a half an hour passes, until they her rocks moving from outside the cave. Eden and Winter don't dare to make a move in fear of the careers finding them. A almost nude with a shirt baring the number four walking together with a girl dressed in the whole black attire.

'I was a simple boy, who lived a simple life, only wanting to get married and sort of be happy throughout life. I was given pretty much none of that so far through my life. My father would secretly kill people in our town to feed us. My mother was crazy and only spoke in single word sentences. They thought of me only as a burden, and a reason for more people to kill. But my sister however, was the little princess. She was given REAL food made from grain. But sadly of course I had to be picked as a tribute, and of course my sister didn't, and she's avoided it for most of her teenage life. But I guess it wasn't so bad. I mean I at least I got into enough fights throughout my life with my parents and other school children that I have some experience. Plus the knife I stole from the butcher was good practice from this. Well maybe my life wasn't so bad. At least I have a chance to not only get famous, but become a hero. Shit, I have a chance right now to increase my chances. The girl in front of me has no idea what's about to happen to here. Everything is so still I can hear my own heartbeat. ..Wait! Why is it increasing? I…I'm starting to get hungry…'

"Hey, you see any food up here girly?" said the almost nude boy.

"I see a crate behind the springs waterfall. Can't you?" replied the girl.

'Pff, she thinks I'm going to share? MY ASS! She is so dead! Now how shall I do it….?'

The almost nude boy stops the girl with his hand gingerly. Instantly she stops, and turns her head keeping her body ready to run. He pulls her closer to him, but without aggression. The silence begins to still, and Eden goes to cover Winter's eye, like her brother would. He puts a hand behind her head, and leans in to kiss her. She trips him and digs her thumbs into his eye sockets. He yells, "YOU BITCH! You motherfucking little prick, that was my shitting plan!" She smirks as the cool feeling of eye jelly starts to touch the ends of her thumbs. He manages to flip her over, and shoves his hand down her throat as e slams her head into the bank of the spring. She knees him in the testicles, and kicks him over. Back on top of him, she goes back to her eye gouging. She finally gets pass the pressure he placed on his eye lids to block her, and she can start to feel the warm blood paint her fingers, while it's cooled with the eye jelly, and the brisk of the cold air. He sucker punches her stomach, and she is thrown off.


	15. Chapter 15: Where have they gone

The girl follows up with an uppercut right under to his head, and tackles him into the spring. As Eden expected the high pitched sound came again, and Winter pushed his hands away. The two figures once fighting are now screaming inside a strange spring. Both are screaming while their skin has already been burned off, and blood is seeping out of the muscle layer now showing on both of them. The boy's fingered eyes are now gushing blood, as the blood eye jelly mix suddenly hardens, and floats in the spring to make a red crystal. The screams don't end until the girl figure fails at getting out of the spring and falling on the suffering man.

"Get this?" asks Erna. Ginger points to the backpack, and goes back to poking at the fire. Miles gives a playful wink and goes back to his small collection of weaponry. "Well Miss Manglehorn I have a quick question. Do you mind for me to ask?" asks Ginger. Erna only gives an eye to Ginger and puts her thumb up. "Your speech and attitude has changed from a teasing cocky bitch to a crazy looking psycho. Why the change?"

"Movie Scene" Erna replies quickly. Ginger just makes a face at her, and Miles laughs to himself. Erna begins to crawl on the ground in an aimless circle. After about seven minute, Erna goes up to Ginger and waits for hr response. Ginger angrily ignores Erna until she finally gives in. "Speak Manglehorn!" Erna blankly blinks for good minute and Points at the ceiling. "Want to use the scope for real?" asks Erna.

Ginger looks at her oddly and turns to Miles, who is busy pulling dead bats out of his pouch in his coat. "Oh!" Erna walks on her hands and hurries over to it, squishes a bat between her black boots, and hurries back to the fire. She takes a second to remove the eye balls, and throws the bat into the fire. After a few seconds of staring, takes the boots off, places them over her hands like gloves and grabs the bat out. The entire thing is still on fire, and Erna gives a big grin to her handy-work. She rolls the bat in the dirt, picks up the eyes balls, and roasts them. Ginger makes a disgusted grunt, and walks over to miles.

Darkhan hadn't felt fear like that from almost anyone. Only guards when executing someone, or threatening him. But this kind of fear was different, it wouldn't go away, and the same scene of that moment wouldn't stop. It was so terrifying it makes him want to be five again and home to run to his mom, but still always have the fear buried deep within. Summer was acting happy and joyful singing a happy tune. The tunnel gradually got bigger as they were getting closer and closer to the clearing. Once Darkhan's sight of Summer disappears from the clearing's light, he rushes out in fear of losing her. the clearing opens up to Summer laying on the ground like a twig. Her read eyes are closed and her hair stuffed in her small white dress. Darkhan loses his tension, and stands up straight. "What the fuck are you doing?" he asks. Just then a big loud exhale is made.

The aggression it nearly makes Darkhan lose his balance and fall in fear. A giant mammal is just outside the cave's entrance, and it didn't tool too happy. The mammal had the arms and legs of what seem to be a bear, and the torso and head were that of a wolf. Summer gives a smirk so big that Darkhan can see the blood on her teeth. Darkhan throws the trident at the beast's head, and pulls out a two-handed axe from Summer's last victims. He charges for the Wolfbear and aims for its left shoulder. The Wolfbear attempts to swat the trident away, and manages it to hit it's right shoulder. And with the same hand swiftly parries Darkhan's attack. "HORSE SHIT!" yelps Darkhan as he rolls backward. He can hear Summer giggle on the ground at him. 'Alright you damn cunt, you wanna sit there and watch me die. Then you'll get slashed first!' Darkhan crawls and stands directly in front of Summer and awaits a swing. The Wolfbear rips out the trident with it's mouth and charges accordingly. Right before impact it stands and uses the momentum to slam it's fist down. Darkhan dodges this with a roll, and rocks fly.

The sound of a dag getting hit is made, and another thump against a wall. Darkhan opens his eyes to Summer, bladeless and angry, staring at him. The air freezes, and everything seems to turn black and white on Darkhan. The only color he can see is Summer's blood eyes, other than that just a dark face covered by her hair. Within this split second Darkhan saw his death, and the real fear Summer give's her prey was stabbed into him. The moment passes and color seems to have returned to him. He now can see Summer not angry, or at least any more, but happily smiling. She walks up to him and gives him a pat on the head. He looks up to find her forehead is bleeding a little, and its running down her face. "Thank you, now you've earned the shit list for me' she playfully tells him. She walks over to where the Wolfbear know is stuck. It's body hanging from the sword that's deep inside the cave walls. She yanks her sword out in on swift motion, and flings the flat end of the blade on her right shoulder. She picks up the trident, and throws it at Darkhan's side. For her alliance with him, is now over.

Eden hesitates to think of his next move, with only the clip of them dying replaying in his head none stop. Winter is now taking a nap for later on the night watch. Eden walks out of the cave and rips off a branch from the tall tree, and attempts to fish out a "blood crystal" from the acid spring. He manages a quick flick of the branch to hit a small one out. Though he dare not to touch until he is sure it's safe. The branch is thrown into the spring as it already is half burnt, and the crystal is now sizzling on the snow. Eden uses another branch to turn it over to see the crystal's damage from the acid, and he finds its unscratched. "So the key to the spring….is human blood. So we..have to kill…. people…to get behind the spring." Eden reviews to himself. He rushes back to the cave screaming for Winter to tell her the knews. But at the moment he gets in sight of inside the cave. Winter's shadow has disappeared, and in return he finds a molebear in her place. Blind with rage he charges at the creature setting himself up for a diagonal slash, but the molebear roars in defense. The dream flashes back to Eden, he swings too early and the axe flings out of his hands into the wall.


	16. Chapter 16: A sad life to see

The molebear, now frightened gives an intimidating growl as it slowly backs into the darkness of the cave. Eden runs for his axe, and frantically tried to free it from the wall. By the time he finally does the molebear is gone, and his tension finally loosens a bit. He drops his axe and drops to his knees in relief, and begins to search through Winter's stuff. He only finds the black sleeping bag and the backpack, filled some dried meat in an air sealed bag and a few crackers. Eden notices a pack of the crackers is gone, and so are all her weapons. He wanders back outside to see that the bodies have finally completely crystallize, so now there is a spring with huge chunks of crystals in it. But the odd thing is the bodies have already been used to get past the waterfall part of the spring.

It was a narrow path but could probably fit a small child through it if they were careful. Eden slowly cut into the rock in the small clearing with his axe. After a few hours of work, he finally makes a useable path. Once he got behind he finds a basic could live off of for a month size crate full f food. Under the food at the top of the crate was a fur blanket and coat. Both compacted to keep the heat in and generate some, and keep ever bit of cold out. The coat wasn't so much the big fur coat Eden had seen the rich people of District 7 wear though. The coat was more compacted so it was as noticeable, and how the inside was still covered in fur. All the fur was pure white and you could easily used to completely be sealed for sleeping out on the cold plain itself.

Finally at the bottom he finds a giant lumberjack axe, and a two small one handed axes. But underneath all that, there was a note. "There was more stuff, but I took it. You can make do without handaxes and a small lumberjack axe, cant you? Silently, Winter E." is what it said. Eden was puzzled why Winter had ditched him, and more so worried what her brother was to think. For Winter's brother must be threatening even the Peacekeepers right now about this.

Erna Manglehorn grew up as an odd child. She was always alone in the back of the class, being only able to talk to the teacher. She had the best grades in her class always, but never took pride in it. She would just keep moving on to the next problem. Not giving a care to what anyone thought. By the time she was sixteen she was able to work as a regular researcher, being able to miss at least two to three years more of schooling. She was as they would say a "Mad Scientist," with the term mad taken literally. But she just had the social skills of an ant. This was her only flaw. But once her mother forcibly made her volunteered her into it, she started to study emotions and acting. Perfecting all that Erna could, she had planning on using it within the games.

Her tribute had mocked her all her life, so she really didn't care for him, but she saw this as a way to get money from sponsors. She wasn't trained in any weapon, and the Gamemakers had only given her a 6 for what she led on, but she knew how to run a person's emotions, which made her very weapon be her words. She herself had believed the only way for humans to evolve would be to rid yourself of emotions, and all ties to it, so that you'd only think of rational thoughts that benefit you, or your role within life.

Since she was five she had made a list of every emotion she could think of. As time passed and she got older she kept trying to kill her emotions. By the age of fifteen she had gotten ridden of sadness, gotten ridden of any of the seven sins within her, and in the end basically was left with happiness. Her only solution was to overrun it with neutrality, and hope it would never leak. Her token was her family heirloom. The blue goggles she wore were created by her great grandfather. He had literally traveled districts while working and made every last bit of those goggles by his own hand. Leaving only the blueprints and a note to be followed as it was passed through his generations. When her father was to be tortured publically for having weapon blueprints to be sent to "District 13" or so she was told. That night, before they were to intrude her house, he had passed the goggles onto her. She had just skipped yet another grade, and was about to graduate from school.

He was so proud of her he wanted to give it to her early. He explained that the goggles had the tradition of being modified ever generation. He had came up with a way to have them, even when scanned only be looked at as merely goggles. The last words he had said to her were, "Erna, you are now an adult among Manglehorns. You are now our pride, make us shine bright." Right after then he only stood and smiled. To follow the front door was blown off, and a squad of twelve men rushed in all pointing their guns at him. He raised his arms high, and slowly knelt. When he attempted to say goodbye to her, they all tasered him so badly he was knocked out instantly. Erna did nothing. She only gave a blank stare and kept the image of respect for her father.

The next day, she was the first there to watch her sleeping father die. The torturing lasted about two days. Erna did not dare move from her spot while the whole thing kept going. She would emotionlessly stare at all the guards, and not dare speak. Right after they were finished the Peacekeepers walk off the stage and take off their hoods. All laughing at the now pill of flesh they have created. Erna will never forget the screams, nor the many lashing, beating, and pain inflicting things that was done. Right before she starts to walk away she hears her name being whispered. She turns back to her father. His face has no more skin, and only bloody meat is shown. His arms are gone, and so are his legs. He basically looks like a little bloody stubble of flesh.

She walks towards the stage, to try and make out who called her name. She climbs onto stage, but midway her hair is pulled and she lands on her head. Just a Peacekeeper passing by, that was just doing his job. She awakes to find her father's body on top of her. She, somehow, screams in terror and frantically pushes the body off her. Her clothes are stained with blood, and she smells strongly of toxic chemicals. The Peacekeepers laugh in enjoyment by their prank, and lead Erna home. Silent from then on. Erna awakes in a called sweat from the never ending nightmare from her sleep. Miles is hovering over her, trying to make out what has happened to her. She smiles and tells him she's fine.


	17. Chapter 17: Bloodshed to come

Darkhan only sat there. Only having two packs of crackers from the cornucopia, he was to survive by himself for the rest of the games. About an hour has passed since Summer left. Still in shock by her sudden action, he almost feels bad for her. Not only has he almost died right then and there, and now Summer has left him. He is truly alone this time, no one to fall back on. Though he is happy to not see the gruesome bloodshed that Summer loves to make, she at least killed them. All Darkhan can think to do now is just find out what's so special about this mountain. Darkhan wasn't a very smart man. He didn't have any amazing grades, and rarely was at school to be honest. He would always sneak off to help the workers in the mines, though it did scar his left eye forever.

The eye itself was okay, but a peacekeeper whipped the left side of his face. He was lucky enough to close his eye, but the entire left side of his face has a huge indent mark from the incident. The peacekeepers from then on kept an eye on him, and because of his current situation with his education he was to start work early, given half pay for the same amount of work as the rest of the workers. So to counter this Darkhan would try to work twice as hard, but really all he was doing was making the lucky peacekeeper more and more rich. In the end, the peacekeeper disappeared. Most believe he had saved enough money to move into the capitol and just be a rich man forever. Others believed the capitol didn't like how rich he was.

But only Darkhan knew what had come of this peacekeeper. One day the peacekeeper had to run home to empty his pockets for al the cash he was about to be given. He took a shortcut through some of the rock area, and since all but peacekeepers were forbidden to go there he thought it was smart. It was a simple thunderstorm day. Raining hard, thunder loud as ever, and stone stained with blood. A pick axe had been imbedded into the peacekeeper's head and then his body hung from the stone. Darkhan grabbed what money the guard had for himself, and looked up at the blocked out sun. At first he thought he saw an angel covered in gold for a second, but after a blink she was gone. He never forgot how the peacekeepers treated him, and he just wanted to make sure they would never do it again. No one had found who did this to the peacekeeper. No one had even found the peacekeeper. But what was easily seen was where all his money really went.

Since the mayor's house was able to get a new addition and there was word of him making his basement bigger. But no one paid mind to this, and not one gave a care anymore. Their lives were taken from them, and no one had the will to fight back. Darkhan was pretty cocky after being able to do such a thing. He became very proud of his strength, though it did lead him to ignorance, considering he volunteered himself right away. But that pride has got him through his entire life in District 12. It's more than enough to get him through this, or at least surviving. He doesn't need Summer. He can do this! Darkhan, now pumped and ready for anything, runs out of the cave entrance screaming his head off.

Just as he is about to be a foot away from the entrance, ten handaxes are short to his kneecaps, and he is down. 'I do need Summer.' He thought to himself as he falls face first into the ground. He is dazed, and can barely see. But he finds a small black image in the distance become more and more clearer as it gets closer. He finds its that little girl from District 7 he hit before. She looks angry, and somehow has a small solid silver lumberjack axe. She chops off his legs, and smashes his face. He blacks out from the pain.

Summer is about an hour far into the cave. Her night vision isn't full but it's better than an average human, and she can easily maneuver though the cave. She is starting to think of turn back, but finds another small cave, and an obvious fake rock in front of it. She fells around in the huge fake rock to find paper, and some sort of metal object. Interested what it is, she hides both in her underwear, as uncomfortable as it may be all she does is pays it no mind to it.

She starts to crawl through the small cavern, which the most exciting thing that happened there was she found a bug to eat. She exits from a small hill on the same mountain, but she's now farther up, or so she thinks. She spots a small log house with a smoking chimney. She gives her big twisted grin and can feel the taste of metal in her mouth again. She begins to drool at the thought of the possible victims. How good the careers blood must taste. All healthy, and how the tenderness of their muscles should be from overuse. How their screams must sound since they aren't all ready coughing of death. How they'll actually give her a challenge and some fun to her game.

She gets her hopes up, and decides to just sneak a peek of what is to behold in this house. She drops her sword plainly on the ground, and runs excitedly up to the house. About twenty yards or so away she begins to crawl like a snake through the snow. She gets a stone throw away and is finally able to see into the cabin. She finds the careers all sleeping. The fools from District 3 who were used right away, and thrown into helping them, are made to keep watch. Both look small and week, but well feed and somewhat healthy. Summer remembers their interview well. Both are 12, but considered geniuses among their District. It's obvious that the careers would want them for their brains.

Summer stops and thinks to herself what fun it would be to just ambush them and kill them all in their sleep. So Summer hurries back to her sword, unseen, and spends a good rest at the cave. She makes a plan of how she'll do it. She'll throw snowballs at their cabin occasionally, and just escape to the roof. She can easily sleep there without being noticed by those idiots and weaklings. She takes a quick thirty minute nap to calm her excitement, and then heads to the cabin. She throws two snowballs at the same time at the front window, and watches as all of the careers wake up suddenly and rush outside hastily. She runs around back, unseen again, and literally jumps right onto the roof as if it were nothing. Then lies down and takes a real rest. For the battle to come would be one to remember.


	18. Chapter 18: The Beginning of the End

Ginger groggily rolls awake from the sleeping bag. The fire still roars and she finds Erna curled up against Miles. For a second she thinks it's cute, but then remembers who Erna is. Miles surprisingly is also asleep, his facing the cave entrance but resting on Erna's head. For some reason Ginger can feel her face go red at this sight, but can't understand why. The crossblade that Erna once wore is now on Miles's left hand, which is holding Erna's. Ginger tosses a pebble towards them, and miles nearly jumps two feet off the ground and charges towards the direction of the pebble. He almost takes out his stiletto to Ginger's throat, but is able to realize it was her.

Ginger's face reads only of sadness. As if her face alone was saying, "Why have you betrayed me?" He looks back an Erna who hasn't even noticed he left, and is now in a full body sprawl on the ground. Erna's goggles are off, but neither of them has yet to see her eye color. Ginger can see how bad Miles wishes to see her eyes. But this only makes her feeling worse. He turns back to find her struggling to get out of the sleeping bag. So he tries to help her. She orders him before he gets any closer to her to wake Erna. "It's time to be heading into the cave. You said earlier about some light at the end of this damned tunnel? We've spent too much time here. Wake that wench, and we can use her to explain what that THING was, and what's so important about it." Miles doesn't question, nor disagrees with these words. Ginger calms down a bit before she lets her face been seen again.

She gets out of the sleeping bag and packs up their little camp they've had for awhile. Miles slowly walks over to Erna, and slowly shakes her shoulder. Somehow Erna didn't wake from this. So Miles next try was to grab snow and put in inside her jacket. This, of course, called for her to wake up and shake from the sudden cold she feels. Miles only smirks, he then turns to Ginger with a bow. Ginger can't help but laugh at Erna. Once everything is packed up, both the girls but a hand on Miles's shoulder as he leads them deep into the cave. As they travel through, the only sound made is either a dripping sound from the cave, or Miles with the occasional stop and go routine. After about a half an hour of walking they finally made it to the light Mile's was talking about. At first it looked like a huge opening. But as they got closer, it got smaller and smaller. Really it was just a dead end with a hole at the top.

Miles just points at the hole, and looks at Ginger with what to do. She pulls out an axe from the pack, and gives a half hearted swing. The cut goes decently deep, but better the Ginger was expecting. Miles pulls out his katana and does a few ninja slashes at it to reveal even more light. He makes huge "x" into the wall, and kicks the lower part out. Now that a door was made, Ginger could see how high up the mountain they were. They walk out, and as usual become giant black targets in the white snow. Erna, unprepared for the sudden chill, grabs onto surprisingly Ginger for warmth. Ginger doesn't seem to notice as she tries to make out the area. Suddenly, Ginger finds her and Erna pushed very hard back into the cave. When she is able to get back up, she can see the huge black figure charging towards them, with a battle cry that could make you go deaf. Miles simply laughs and pulls out his katana.

The beast slams its hands on the ground and throws its feet at Miles. He, accordingly, rolls towards them as to dodge the attack. In mid-roll he throws three needles up and each hit its head, one hitting its eye and the others hitting its cheek. Erna rests her head on Gingers to take a look at the monster and yells, "YETI!" Ginger only gives her a look, as if she was crazy and goes for her pack to draw out the two huge one-handed axes she has. She charges in full speed both tilted diagonally on her right side ready for a double slash.

Miles picks up on her intentions, leaping onto the monsters back, stabbing it in its right shoulder. This monster had blue fur, more soft then any hide Miles has ever felt. But the blue fur is now red, as Miles tries to slide his blade lower to make the cut bigger. Instinctively the monster reaches for Miles and throws him off. It crushes his arm slightly but he is able to recover. Erna runs up to him, yelling, "It's a Yeti! It's a Yeti! Just get it in the head or heart and its dead!" Miles saw this was a perfect time for his stiletto, his real specialty. He pulls it from his back and holds it blade up, ready to stab that yeti's face. But as he charges in he can already see this will be too easy. Ginger was not only able to hit the yeti, but she cut into half of its waist. The only problem was she lost an axe into the belly of the beast. But She still manages to stay on its left side, where she cut, so it can't get a hit on her.

Miles charges in with a few throwing needles into the wound he made on the yeti's back already.. it howls in pain, and Ginger freezes up by the sound. Miles, eyes widen, and he is now pushing himself to get to the damn yeti fast. About five yards away from it, he does a spinning dive towards the yeti's head, and knocks it over, hitting the skull, but not yet reaching the brain. His other hand instinctively, using the palm of it, slammed into the hilt and the blade sank all the way into the yeti's head. At first the yeti was still struggling for a little bit. In return Miles pulled out the katana and slashed at the head until he could not feel the beat of its heart anymore.

All together they flip the body over to retrieve the axe Ginger lost. Instead they find a metal barrel, a metal handle, and a few strange metal boxes. But Ginger knew exactly what they stumbled upon. They had found what District 9 would call the ultimate weapon, they had found a sniper rifle. Well at least in parts. The yeti had an entire sniper inside its stomach. The pain must have been unbearable, which makes sense to why it was in such a rage. The damn capitol knows no bounds to their entertainment. But not only did they give them the sniper rifle, but Ginger was already one step ahead of the game to grab that scope from her bag, she now could see any of her targets with ease. Erna without hesitation went right to work on putting the parts together, and under about three minutes not only had the whole thing together, but explained how to reload it, and made the scope it came able to see as far as to the other mountain. "What do ya know Erna. You've earned your keep. You now can snuggle with Miles as much as he wants. For you've done all that we need for right at the moment. But remember, treasure your time now, your first to die on my list," says Ginger.


	19. Chapter 19: Rotten Meat

Eden is now having his home base behind the spring. Thinking that it would be the safest place to wait for Winter. He can't shake the feeling that the gamemakers are going to stop all this resting he's been doing and have him see and do some action. The funny thing is though, is Eden wants them to do it. You can plainly see it on his face. He's been boring, and only been bored this whole time. The best thing he's done with action has been the molebear, and failed pitifully at that.

The next best thing he did that succeeded in combat was avoiding it with the almost nude tribute boy and the girl. He feels sick to his stomach from his shame. He rests uneasy, rolling around and fidgeting, until he hears a large thumb on the ground to wake him, and the sound of the spring starting to give its high pitch sound. Eden's senses are at an all time high, and are better than usual. He can breathe clearer and even hear the footsteps in the snow even with the high pitch scream.

It must be the spring's misty gas it gives off. Eden without hesitation finds himself outside in a battle stance and ready to kill anything that moves. Though disappointingly he doesn't find what he was expecting. He instead found a dead molebear, and some guy knocked out with a leg missing. Eden sleepily walks over to the boy, dragging his axe, and kicks him over. Eden's eyes widen, and an evil grin races to each cheek. It was Darkhan, passed out, and put right in front of him, ready to be executed. Just as Eden had promised, he would get Darkhan, and now he doesn't even have to search. He sits the boy up gently, and slaps him in the face as hard as he can. Darkhan awakes with a groan in pain, letting his head hang, having his hair cover his face. "Look at sleeping beauty! She's up and ready for all the fun to come! Aren't you?" Eden yells. Confused, Darkhan looks up, tears from the pain showing faintly, and his face turn a pale white.

Eden takes the spare foot lying on the ground, dips it in the acid spring, and paints over Darkhan's wound. Eden's interest to how it feels while alive has been burning since the fight with the boy and girl. Darkhan howls in pain for about five minutes as the blood crystals up, and the wound ceases to bleed. Eden then pushes Darkhan in the face. Dropping his lumberjack axe for the finishing blow later, and going to work on repaying the favor of what he did to Winter, only he pays his life.

Summer walks up finally, and decides she is ready for her fun. She leans over the front door slightly and knocks on the window. The District 3 boy was the one to stay watch, and he walks the District 1 team up. They pay him no mind until Summer knocks again. Both get up and look at each other with caution. Then laugh as if they told a joke to each other. So both the female and male tributes of District 1 and the Male tribute of District 3 go out, making sure to wake the other District 3 tribute. The female tribute to District 1 wielded two broadswords, and the male tribute wielded a poleaxe. The District 3 boy is left with a small kitchen knife to defend himself with. The District 1 team storms out quickly and quietly with the District 3 boy close to follow. Both seem confused as to why they see nothing. Just then the District 3 boy looks up and screams like a little girl. Summer's Giant knight's sword stamps right through his body and sinks into the ground.

The District 1 team is not only dazed by the sudden attack, but who it is by. Both step back and put up their guard. Summer, from behind her newest victim, rests her head on his small shoulders and says, "Please don't disappoint. You're highly viewed among the world. Who knows? You might be the "Fun" in the games that I was promised. So let's have some fun with this you fucktards!" She gives a quick kiss on the dead boy's cheek and rips both his arms out of his body, looking menacing as ever, and showing those red reptile eyes once more. She then charges at the male tribute, whipping the thin arms of the dead boy. The boys shoulders where pretty big, making the ends of Summer's new whips more effect, while the rest of the arm would really thin out, making each strike give horrible pain. She leaps and begins to spin again like a top, twisting so that her attack slams hard onto the poor District 1 boy. One arm bounces right off the poleaxe, but Summer twists the arm so it'll bend right onto his head. To counter he forfeits her poleaxe, giving a quick twist to get the blade towards Summer's face. The cut is stopped dead by only going about fifteen centimeters into her cheekbone. Summer only licks some blood running down her face, and smiles devilishly. She throws the whips at the tribute and instantly pulls off the poleaxe and twirls it.

The District 1 boy dodges both attacks with no problem, but is helpless to the beheading he is given right after it. Summer only can manage to say, "YOUR NEXT, CUNT!" as she quickly grabs a handful of intestates from the headless boy and throws it at her. The girl responds with a whack to them, and a smack to the face by the hilt of the pole. Summer gives no time for error as she goes to work on completely breaking each arm and leg. She bends the knees backwards from how they work, and then jams them into the ground.

The poor girls arms have been broken backwards and shoved behind her back. Summer laughes as she takes the simple kitchen knife the boy had, and makes a small square into the girl. Summer licked her lips and says, "You know, the last meal I had was of a giant frostbeetle. A meal fit for a kind yes? But quite frankly that was two days ago. I think I've earned more food, don't you?" The District 1 girl only spits at Summer, landing sadly on her stomach, a complete fail, for her last attack. Summer Reaches into the square and pulls out the District 1 girl's small intestate and begins to treat it like a huge spaghetti noodle. Eating a mouth full and at time, then biting down to munch on what was in her mouth, slap the District 1 girl awake to feel all the pain, and then go back to eating. The the time she finished the girl was almost unconscious and was certain to die. Summer reaches her whole arm into the girl's body, and her final cry of great pain is heard.

It was as loud as the yeti's roars were, and the tone was much more horrid then the yeti's. Summer, finally finding the heart, pulls its free and shows it to the District 1 girl for the second she has left, eating it right in her face to follow, and then sipping on some blood to wash it all down. She wonders about how tender their meat is on their bones, so she snags the male tributes arm with a quick slice of the shoulder and a quick bite to taste it. The meat itself was hard, not tender at all. No fat to melt in your mouth, nor any juicy blood taste to get her through this one bite. It tasted of stale meat, hard and rotten. "I guess only rich fat people taste great," Summer says to herself.


	20. Chapter 20: Insanity is Contagious

The sounds from outside the cabin frighten the poor District 3 girl greatly. She is worried about her boyfriend, who volunteered to protect her until the end of the game, and then he'd have killed himself. She has the urge to go and walk up the District 2 boy hoping he'll understand, but he doesn't, and tells her to ignore it. Soon she hears a quick scream and thinks of a little girl about to die. Now her worries greaten, and she again insists they should go out to help.

But the boy still tells her to shut up, and even slaps her across the face for waking him again. It wasn't a hard hit; in fact it would be fit to a child then her. But the point was made, and he went back to sleep, and she sat across the room again. She begins to think up her own plan, as it soon trails off as a fantasy of her boyfriend kill each one of them outside and killing everyone else, and they are both allowed to live. Just as she was to let out a sigh of relief, she feels a tug at her hair, and a small handaxe slits her throat. The District 1 boy finds again an annoying poking feel the girl was given before and this time, very angrily, tells her to knock it the fuck off.

But when he opens his eyes and sights up, he finds her head now scalped and bleeding all over his blanket, right between his legs. He turns to the other tribute, which is sleeping, to wake her. But before he says anything five solid silver handaxes enter her face, and two hit her neck. He then feel's a hard jerk from his hair lead his head back to the sofa he had made his bed. To surprisingly find Winter staring at him angrily. 'Should have only listened to the smart one,' she thinks to herself as she throws the axe down hard towards his neck. The career is fast enough to throw his arms up, but it doesn't stop the blow enough to reach his neck, and he rolls off the sofa dead. Winter then grabs some of the hot tea that she started running after killing the District 3 girl, and sits on the bloodstained couch, sipping tea, to wait for her REAL guest to arrive.

Eden is just about done with beating Darkhan. His face isn't even recognizable anymore, and his hair has been torn out of his head. Not even the giant scar is easily made out anymore. Eden steps back to admire his handiwork, and gives a satisfying nod. Slowly the last two remaining tributes stumble across Eden going off on a rant of how Darkhan should show more self control, and why he such a fucking prick. They see this as a perfect time to jump Eden, and kill Darkhan.

Both at first were highly rated compared to these remaining tributes. So they both figure two against one will be an instant victory for them. So they charge at him. By the sound of their distinct yells, he grabs his lumberjack axe and hastily swings horizontally, trying to nap both of them with a quick cleave. He can feel it hit one, but not the other. But when he backs up into his battle stance, he finds both of them on the ground. On having no head, and the other just having a blood pool form around it. Eden looks closer at the head to find a small five centimeter wide hole in the person's head. Eden just takes a second to wander how this came to be. He figures it was the gamemakers doing, trying to end the damned games already.

So Eden pays no mind to it, but only stands back up, lfting his axe over his right shoulder, and aiming for Darkhan right down his head. "Any last words, to be remembered by from your family?" Eden asks. Darkhan tries to talk but gives up after the muffles sound he makes from all the swelling of the bruises. Eden lifts the axe high up, inhaling deeply, and starts to come down fast and hard. In mid swing a loud bang noise is made and more blood has been added to the fountain.

"Got two of them!" Ginger roars proudly.

"Who did you get? Was either of them Eden Athol?" asks Miles.

"I don't remember what he looked like, but I shot a short brown boy with a shaved head first. Though he was gonna die from my other target anyway. The other kid I got was a tall one. He had black hair, and has holding this huge axe. Was that Eden? Ginger asks with s smirk. Miles's face goes cold and pale. He then relaxes and makes an approving face. Leaning in from behind Ginger he kisses her cheek and tells her a good job. He raps his arms around her neck to signify a hug.

But after the small quick squeeze he pulls his arms back hard, without even moving his head from her shoulder. He whispers, "You know, they say there is a curse in our District. The curse of Insanity. Because each time we go out for hunting, we risk getting lost. Once we do, it starts. There's always a loved one before the trip that plants this dreadful seed. To follow it grows up to be Insanity, and you know what they say about Insanity…." Blood trickles down Gingers throat, Miles grabs the sniper rifle from her hands, and kicks her off the edge of the mountain. "Insanity is Contagious!" he yells. Erna only turns her head sideways and gives Miles a hug for his proof on being insane. At least now she wasn't alone.

He asks her to see her eyes. She takes off her goggles to reveal her right eye is sapphire blue, as to match her goggles. But her left eye is completely gone, and the modification she made to the goggles was making them allow her to see out of both eyes. "Now that my curiosity has been killed, let's go get the head of the one I hate!" proposes Miles. Erna shakes her head in an up and down motion, showing an excited face. She slowly hops around singing a song of death song at her father's death. Miles only laughs at this as they both, half hug half walk, back into the shelter, determined to get to the other mountain by at least the end of the next day.

Summer is now hiding like a little child waiting for the other victim to show their faces. For about a half an hour she lays there in her pile of snow. She fiddles with the strange metal object she found earlier. The note read, "If what you seek is heat." The metal object was more cylinder shaped then box shaped. When Summer looked through it she could see everything as blue only, with the faintest color of orange on the dead bodies. When she examines her hands they're bright orange, almost yellow, and Summer sees this as an exciting entertainment for the full half an hour. She soon decides to see what color wood will give, but when she looked into the log cabin, all she could see was an orange person with a yellow object in her hands. But as Summer looks around the cabin, she finds only that thing sitting there. Until she finally realizes what happens. "Winter Evergreen.."


	21. Chapter 21: A battle not yet ready

The axe, still in motion without a wielder, heads for Darkhan's head. Only instead of cutting all the way through painlessly, it cuts about thirty centimeters into his head and he suffered in pain until death.

Eden lies on the ground, arm bleeding crazily, but he is able to get back up and hurry to his safe house. There he grabs the old sleeping bag and attempts first aid. He has had a lot of practice with first aid thanks to his friends being idiots, but this is a serious wound. He'll die soon without some real help. Once he gets a better control of the bleeding, he screams Picna's name ten times. Within fifteen minutes a bag is flown in. The sponsorship money must have been saved in case of something like this, because it's loaded with bandages, a shot to relieve all the pain, and even a pill to fix his arm within eighteen hours as long as he is asleep for it. Eden does as the directions tell him to, and sets up his little sleeping campsite up for his eighteen minute long nap.

He first cleans and injects the shot for pain right away. Said to being given a knock out serum as well, he hurries and takes his horse pill, to fix his arm, and gets comfortable inside his sleeping bag. Within about a minute he falls asleep. Off into the dream land he has, where life is fair to all and no one is as close to twisted as these people are.

Summer enters the cabin, slamming the door hard. Winter doesn't even flinch, and continues to sip her tea. "You fucking bitch! Those were MY challenges! MY TOYS! Why did you break them!" Summer screams. Winter doesn't even bother to open her eyes while sipping the tea calmly. Summer, unable to wait for an answer, slaps the tea out of Winter's hands and pulls her up by her coat.

"Just tell me already! Why do you making me so fucking mad! The instant I see you, your being screams out at me that I'm such a bitch, or a cunt. You think you're better than me!"

Winter was just staring at her plainly, without an emotion or care. But once she said that Winter looked away and gave a smirk. Winter didn't think any of this, but she thought it was funny. Not many seemed to envy Winter for herself; most people had shown envy for her brother, or towards her brother. Winter never showed off, never tried to stick out, or be noticed in the classroom at any time. In reality she probably could do everything that her top classmates could too, she just never showed it. So finding someone who envied her entire being was funny to her.

Summer throws Winter over her shoulder, angered by Winter's face. Winter merely goes with the flow of the throw and lands gracefully, giggling even. To some surprise Summer was amazed to find her making a noise, and yet it was so cute. She was hoping that Winter sounded like a demon to balance everything out, but it didn't. Winter was perfect in her eyes, and there was nothing to change that. Summer, now enraged, charges at Winter. Winter is expecting this, having already moved towards the kitchen area. She takes the rest of the boiling water and splashes it all over Summer. Summer almost completely ignores it, until her eyes burn so bad she can't even stop them from closing.

She playfully swings her sword around her to make space between them as she rubs her eyes. This doesn't help much but when she does it, it sure hurts less. Winter is back in a normal standing stance, not really giving a care to the battle yet. She seems to be expecting something to happen. But as soon as Summer thinks she's good enough to go, she does, with another charge to make up for her last attempt. She has the sword closer to her body, and aims to stab for the head. Winter, now taking things seriously, throws two bloody hand axes to Summer's knees. One hits, and the other is caught; though it's wasted by being thrown to the ground as Summer is obviously too focused on charging. Nothing seems to faze her out of it. Winter, now scarred of how angry Summer is, heads out the door, slamming it behind her.

She dives for a pile of snow as Summer takes a big swing to the door, and bursts right through it, still charging, only now looking for Winter. It takes a few seconds, but she can smell the tea that she drank. Winter still crawling under snow, faster then she should for sneaking away. Summer doesn't let up on her speed in the snow as she is pushing her body to move even faster. She brings up her famous broadsword for the ending blow, aiming right for Winters head beneath the snow.

The swing is fast and brutal as Summer can't even pull the sword out from the ground. She soon loses interest in retrieving the sword and digs to see the face of her only real target within the games. She instead finds a bloody white rabbit slit in two. Disappointed, Summer rips off an ear and munches on it like gum.

"Where'd that bitch go damnit!"

Just before Summer can say another word the cabin explodes, and flames shoot from the sky. Aimed mainly for Summer, but also in random places obviously for another target. Though the shots of fire have a wide area they're firing at, Summer has a good general direction of where to head. She just looks at her nails as they gleam from the fire's light. She charges in hoping to at least scratch Winter, but after two meters of charging a wall of fire cuts her off. The gamemakers want their fight on pause but Summer can't figure out why. After a few minutes of struggling she finally withdraws her sword.

The blade is unharmed , as she hoped, and nothing is wrong with it. She begins to walk a few meters away, as if she accepts what the gamemakers forcefully suggest. But then turns around and does a spin dive into the fire. She luckily lands in snow and can see a faint figure moving away from her fast. Summer looks at her blade; to her it looks unsatisfied by how little blood was left on it. Summer attempts yet another full charge ahead to Winter, but instead finds herself knocked out, and rolling down the mountain. Safe from Winter, and now Winter is safe from Summer.

Winter catches her breath as she finds another small cavern to hide in, but she doesn't know where to go at the moment. So she sets up a minicamp; having only a few rocks to cover up the entrance, and a sleeping bag laid out. She sets her axe down, and throws all the crackers she stole from Eden into her sleeping bag; leaving out one pack for herself. She doesn't feel bad for stealing all his food. He may not have anything given to him from the capitol, but she left him something to eat. She found an innocent molebear trying to run away. She hung from the top of the cave when she saw it, before it saw her, and slashed its head open. She was able to push it up after dropping off the District 12 kid for Eden anyway. So he'll be fine.


	22. Chapter 22: A Blood Feast with an Actor

Summer awakes with a fright from just gaining consciousness. Frantically she searches for her blade, unable to find even a hint of where it could be. She lets her rage go as her favorite weapon was taken from her. Throwing rocks against walls and clawing at any creature she can find. This lasts Summer a good hour before she finally calms down, when a noise is heard from outside. Summer drops back to the spot she awake from, lifeless like before, and stops her breathing. Erna walks in with Summer's blade struggling to be held. Erna digs the tip into the ground and starts a fire going again from the fireplace made.

Summer can hear the roasting of meets as the smell slowly lingers to her nose. Summer is able to open her eyes without causing any attention to herself. She can see Erna's shadow hovering over the fire zoned completely in on only that. Summer can see the sword is on the other side from Erna, just as Summer is. Summer begins to count down from ten, ready to go into an all out beast mode and kill Erna through pure brute force. But the time she reaches two she notices Erna's head turn. Summer closes her eyes again. The sound of footsteps moving closer to her was obvious and easy to read.

They were slow and cautious, as most people treated Summer in the first place. Erna grabs Summer's shoulder and violently shakes her in the hopes she will awake. Summer does nothing but continue to act almost dead. When Erna gives up and turns to go back to the fire, Summer takes on the aspects of a lion about to pounce, on all fours with her claws showing. Summer leaps into the air, soundless, as Erna takes on an oblivious attitude to the situation. The last thing Erna remembers is sharp nails first going into her eyes and mouth, then having her head slammed on the ground. Her body is helpless as Summer takes no time to hesitate to break an arm and leg. Erna can see bone out of her elbow, and she knows her leg shouldn't bend that way. The searing pain from Summer's nails can be felt at her chest and stomach as the warm coat gives out and flesh tears.

Erna can't see anymore but she is happy to not see her death unfold. What little fat Erna had was finally torn all the way through as Summer opens her victim's wound and peels the skin from the body to see her whole dinner in one piece. The first thing Summer does is goes for Erna's liver, ripping it out with ease as she manages to fit the entire thing into her mouth. But is already ripping attempting to rip off the left lung. She gives a few hard jerks that respond is screams of agonizing pain from Erna. Until finally Summer starts to saw the air canal with her nails. Nothing seems to change as the screams continue, now constant. Emotions felt by Erna are too fast for her to even recognize. But one question still runs through her mind; why hasn't she passed out from pain yet? Why hasn't her suffering end yet? But that's when her lung had finally been cut off, and instead of being eaten it is just places in the small hole where the liver used to be, and Sumer takes a second to stare at Erna's heart. Slowly beating with little strength left. Summer doesn't bother to cut off the heart, she decides to make Erna suffer by eating the heart one small bite after another while it's still attached to her.

The small cuts from Summer's rigid teeth slowly but surely give catastrophic pain as her whole body goes numb from just the pain. She can feel her eyeballs popping out of her head from the pressure build up by screaming so much. The agonizing world seems to be endless and time slows for Erna to make the last two seconds left of her life like two hundred years with the pain never letting up. Summer finally reach the center of the heart when it stopped beating. To her surprise that was unsatisfying. IT was almost better than her earlier bloodbath at the beginning of the games, but it left her unsatisfied, and frankly distasteful. She snagged the last of the heart in one bite, and used her nails to saw off the lung she saved in two. She then starting to eat it as if it was an apple. She casually walked to retrieve her sword, picking it up gingerly and almost apologetically. She finished off her piece of lung in a rushed manner, and started to bath the sword in the fresh blood spilled. When she finished, hoping to have had some fun at least with that, she was disgusted by the look of the blood on her sword. It then became clear to Sumer what the problem was.

The blood and the heart she ate was indeed tasty, but it tasted like ash to her because it wasn't Winter's. The real person who she wanted to kill with all her heart from the beginning. The small encounter she had with her was still running through her head. How easily Winter dodged the attacks, and made a complete fool of Summer. Before the matter was just a natural hate for a person. Someone who was also small, cute, and adorable who challenged Summer's role within the Hunger Games. But the key difference was Winter wasn't acting. She was genuinely these things. It made Summer feel almost fake. Granted that she was putting on a complete act and she wanted to trick the other tributes and sponsors so that her mentor could bet on her and win, but that still hurt what feelings Summer had.

Summer began to laugh at the mere thought of this small town girl, who was seen as someone to be protected by her male tribute, to have not only made her seem fake. She did the exact same thing as Summer, but better. The laughing continued on as she brought the sword back to her back, as tears started to fall from her face. She kept a low chuckle as the tears started to freeze on her face when she walked out of the cave, having stashed Erna's arms on the sword like a shish kabob. It was Obvious it was time to hunt for Winter and end this.


	23. Chapter 23: The battles Gods gather for

The whole world was black. No one could head him, no one would respond to him. Only the dark void that was this world surrounded Eden. He struggled, but managed to get up from his laying position. He started to wonder. His jeans and t-shirt had replaces his heavy winter gear. The lumberjack axe was in one hand, over his right shoulder, the usual spot for it, while his left hand hid within his pocket. The ground was still bitch black, and he seemed to be just floating within some kind of reverse purgatory. He knew he was at peace with death already, and was happy how much he gave his family before he left. So why was he here? He wondered and kept thinking to himself. He lasted about another ten minutes until something caught his eye in the distance. It looked like a crowd of people all huddling around something interesting. Eden was just happy to see someone else there with him as he rushed towards them.

By the time he finally made it into a range to see them he was out of breathe. He misjudged how far they were. The closer he got the smaller they got. It was as if they were slowly getting farther and farther away. But by the time he finally reached them, he realized that they were slowly shrinking, not because of them getting farther away, but because they were literally that small. They all were children, around the age of five to eight. Eden wondered what could possibly call for a gathering of little kids. 'I'll ask one of the lil 'uns here. They'll help me out,' he thought. But when he turned the kid he realized it was one of his adopted brothers. He made a scared face and quickly turned another child; and there was another adopted sibling.

He kept turning more and more children checking each face. Soon he was finding replicas of his siblings and he was overwhelmed by even more fear. He started to make his way to the middle of the mass of children, until he finally made it close enough to look over their heads into the middle. There laid his mother, soaked in her own pool of blood. Eden began to cry as he politely shoved all the children out of the way. He cried out, "MOTHER!" as he broke the final barrier between him and her. He turned her to her back to find no wounds, in fact she was still slightly breathing! Eden gave a sigh of relief for the ruse he was given. But when she opened her eyes after feeling the breathe of another she began to sob. Eden tried to help her stand, but before he was able to stand himself the children made a human chair, and then morphed into a metal throne chair, cushions, laced and made of what looked like silk, were positioned just where his mother would want them.

He stood up for once without his help, making him nearly faint by this sign of good health. She sat down and buried her face into her hands. Eden rushed to her side, trying to figure out what was wrong until his mother finally stopped crying. She then slapped him across the face. He still was clueless to what was going on. His mother not only had regained her strength to stand, but almost knock Eden out with just a slap, along with children morphing. "You fool! You dumbfounded fool! You are this families biggest disappointment ever! Do you know what you've done? DO YOU!" she began screaming. Eden hadn't heard her raise her voice since he was three, and yet here she is now doing so. "Wha….what have I done mother? What is this? Is this all some sort of dream?" he asked her. "You…you irresponsible, unappreciative, brainless child! You're DEAD! You've left all of your siblings to die on their own, to somehow survive without any guidance at all! Why would you think signing up so much would be helpful to them?" she scolded. Eden went pale. He thought he did the right thing to do what he did, but he forgot about his mother's poor health. Being too worried about them starving made him forget that his mother wasn't exactly in the best condition either.

"Wait, but I'm not dead! I took that medicine! I even read through everything and made sure that if anyone came by that the rocks would fall on them, or trigger the backup trap that would release some of the spring acid on them!" he protested. His mother only pointed behind him. He turned to find that all the dead tributes were there. He was getting more and more confused until he saw something was behind them. He ordered them to move, and they did so soundlessly. There laid Winter, dead, with Summer's sword impaled from Winter's head through her body. Eden couldn't believe it. He felt something touch his shoulder and a voice whisper "You lied to me you fucker." Eden didn't turn, he knew what was coming, and all he could do was scream. He felt a knife go through his back, right into his heart, as a flash of light came. The light's rays melted this chaotic world away to find the sound of rushing water greet him.

His hand grasping at his chest, trying to feel the fast beat of his heart. Checking that it still it beating, and that no knife was there. He took a deep breath and started to eat, prepare, and set up his recon job. He knew that he had a promise to keep, and he didn't plan on not keeping to it. He disarmed his secondary trap and made his way out of hiding spot. He found Miles waiting, casually, at the Spring's bank, with his back turned away from Eden. His Jet black hair put up in its pony tail, hiding behind the sniper rifle fastened to his back. He was Holding his token within his hand. The token was a Wolf's head, made of wood, with a long string. The wolf lay within his grasped hand showing pain. Eden could almost feel the killing aura around Miles stab him. The slow breathing Miles gave off was loud and calm. He was preparing for Eden while he slept. Eden tried to make a slow stealthy step towards the other direction, hoping not to be heard. Sadly after the fifth step of succession his luck ran out. He took a step over the cliff without realizing he was stepping on ice instead of mountain. The ground crumbled under the weight of his one foot and he shouted, "OH SHIT!" backing away.

Miles made a quick turn and threw three needles in response. Eden took all three directly into his pack. "Geez, you're fighting an opponent who isn't prepared? That's not right ninja boy!" Eden chuckled. Miles kept his face calm and solemn. He wasn't having any more insanity attacks anymore. Eden drew his Axe from the ground where he dropped it, and Miles drew the katana. Eden surprisingly made the first move with a small quick chop across the chest. Miles counters with a quick palm strike to Eden's chin while he was within his wind up, and did a spin around the incoming strike with a slash to the thigh. Eden knew what this battle entailed. The cut to his thigh wasn't deep, in fact it didn't have any power. Miles couldn't help but smirk at the damage he gave. "You dirty bastard. Slowly gonna kill me will ya? Then I guess I'll have to just get faster!" Eden barked at him. This time Miles made the first move with a direct stab to the face. Eden attempted to dodge but the tip of the blade followed him. Eden managed to minimize the strike from a kill shot to a large gash from his nose to his ear. His ear now split in half and blood painted on his face. They both backed away, resetting their stance and trying to keep a cool head against each other. Eden began to smile, and began to lift the axe. Miles saw the opening for the heart and was ready to cut completely through Eden's torso. But at the last moment, Eden jerked the butt of the axe and ducked. The axe began to spin, and Miles missed the strike, having to follow his momentum and make an uppercut strike in the attempt of block the axe. The sheer force overpowered Mile's strike and the katana went flying. Miles suffered a minor wound on his forearm, and Eden chuckled at the blood. HE finally got him.


End file.
